Pas encore trouvé
by ByakuyaFan
Summary: Fanfic ErLu. Post-Oracion Seis/préEdoras. Suis pas très douée en résumé, mais c'est ma première fic. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ces 2 personnages après avoir lu quelques fics à leur propos car je trouve qu'elles vont vraiment bien ensemble. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ne pense pas que ce sera une histoire très longue.[YURI]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, première fiction pour moi, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir où je vais mais j'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus. N'hésitez pas à dire si c'est nul je m'arrête là. En tout j'ai pris plaisir à le faire. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Magnolia. Lucy se réveilla, en sueur, haletante. _Encore ce cauchemar ? Je suis si fatiguée, et j'ai si peur de …_

Depuis leur retour, elle se réveillait en sursaut à cause du même cauchermar : Erza, étendue au sol, dévorée par du poison.

Elle soupira, et se rallongea, les yeux fixant le plafond. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle l'avait trouvé si belle, ensuite si forte, si fiable. Et puis elle avait bien failli la perdre … deux fois. A bien y réfléchir, la première fois qu'elle a vraiment compris ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est quand Etherion était devenu hors de contrôle. A ce moment-là, elle a cru l'avoir perdue et son cœur et son âme se sont vidés d'un seul coup. Quand elle l'a vue, en vie, dans les bras de Natsu, son cœur s'est remis à battre et elle a compris. Elle a compris qu'en elle, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Ce sentiment ne disparaîtrait pas. _Oh Erza …qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai eu si peur de te perdre cette fois encore …Si Wendy n'avait pas été là pour extraire ce poison … J'étais si impuissante ….Cette douleur et cette tristesse que j'ai vu dans tes yeux quand ils ont emmené Jellal … Là encore, je suis si impuissante … Je voudrais tellement pourvoir te serrer dans mes bras, sécher tes larmes et apaiser ton cœur … Mais je ne suis pas Jellal … hein ?_

Les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Encore une belle journée ensoleillée à Magnolia. L'image du visage triste d'Erza apparut de nouveau dans son esprit, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les ferma. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Quelques instants plus tard, une voix l'interpella :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? ça ne va pas ?

 _Natsu !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et aperçut au pied de son lit le jeune dragonslayer, inquiet, et Happy qui virevoltait au-dessus de lui. Happy s'approchât d'elle et vint se poser sur ses genoux :

-Tu as l'air toute triste … lui dit-il, Tu veux un poisson ?

Lucy se ressaisit, essuya ses yeux, et arbora son plus grand sourire en se penchant vers le chat bleu :

-Non merci Happy, c'est gentil. Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est rien. La journée s'annonce belle. Je passe à la salle de bain et je vais à la guilde prendre le petit-déjeuner. Et vous ?

-On va t'attendre, répondit Natsu.

-Vous pouvez partir devant si vous voulez …

-Non c'est bon, pas de souci, répondit-il en lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Tu es sûr ? intervint Happy, les filles peuvent être très longues à se préparer Natsu !

Natsu se mit à rire en acquiesçant, Lucy soupira, et ajouta :

-Bien je me dépêche !

Les effractions intempestives des membres de son équipe avaient le don de l'agacer, mais cette fois, quelque part, elle leur était reconnaissante. S'ils n'étaient pas arrivés, elle serait sans doute restée au lit, embourbée dans ses pensées.

* * *

Arrivés à la guilde, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la table ou étaient assis Gray, Wendy et Charuru qui les saluèrent. Natsu et Happy s'installèrent et regardèrent Lucy, toujours debout, d'un air interrogatif. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle prendrait son thé au comptoir et en profiterait pour tenir compagnie à Mira-san. Ses amis la regardèrent se diriger vers le comptoir. Gray et Wendy se retournèrent vers Natsu qui avait l'air perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

-Que se passe-t-il, Natsu-san ?

-Je ne sais pas Wendy … Je trouve Lucy bizarre en ce moment, et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de spécial aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Gray

-Ben, tu sais, on est allé la réveiller comme souvent, et tu sais comment elle est quand on rentre chez elle sans son autorisation, hein ? Gray acquiesça.

-Elle n'a pas réagi, continua Natsu, pas de cris, pas de coups, c'est bizarre …

-En effet, ça ne lui ressemble pas tellement

Tous les trois regardaient Lucy au comptoir, l'air pensif.

Lucy s'était installée au bout du comptoir et leur tournait le dos. Mirajane s'approcha d'elle doucement et vit que Lucy avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

-Bonjour Lucy dit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

Pas de réaction. Elle regarda en direction de Natsu et compagnie et vit qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la blonde. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvaient bien se passer, et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule :

-Lucy …

Cette dernière sursauta et dit nerveusement, avec un sourire forcé :

-Ah ! Bonjour Mira-san, je ne t'avais pas vue revenir ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop de travail ?

-Heu … non ça va, c'est calme pour le moment, répondit Mira, surprise par le ton de Lucy et par ce sourire qui n'était celui de la Lucy habituelle. Et toi ajouta-t-elle, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ? Un problème avec Natsu et les autres ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas … ils te regardent tous fixement … Elle sentait bien que Lucy semblait préoccupée, et était bien décidée à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Lucy se retourna et les cinq comparses assis à leur table se mirent tout à coup à faire comme si de rien n'était. Natsu et Gray se disputèrent, Happy mordit dans son poisson, Wendy souriait toujours, et Charuru soupira. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le comptoir et laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Il y a bel et bien un problème dit Mira. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux, ça pourrait te soulager, et puis si je peux aider.

Lucy releva la tête. Mira affichait ce grand sourire qui lui est propre, la tête penchée vers Lucy.

-Je ne sais pas Mira-san, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je me sens si impuissante …

-Quoi donc ?

-Erza n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis notre retour de la mission « Nirvana ». Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours, qu'elle a besoin de temps, qu'elle est triste, et qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer, mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider …

-J'ai une idée dit Mira. Je lui apporte tous les jours son déjeuner, ou pour faire simple son gâteau à la fraise, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui porter aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Mira-san, si elle ressentait le besoin de nous voir elle serait revenue à la guilde. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle veuille me voir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Lucy, vous êtes dans la même équipe, tu es une amie précieuse pour elle et je suis certaine qu'elle n'y verra aucun inconvénient ! Je la connais depuis longtemps tu sais !

-Une amie ?

Un autre soupir ... Mirajane commençait à comprendre le fond du problème et était bien décider à rapprocher ces deux-là. Elle se dirigea dans la salle située derrière le bar masquant son petit sourire machiavélique à Lucy. Elle connaissait bien Erza en effet, et savait que celle-ci ne mettrait pas Lucy dehors. Et même si Erza l'ignorait, Mirajane savait que voir Lucy lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle prit le paquet destiné à Erza dans lequel trônait le fameux fraisier et fit un paquet supplémentaire avec un thermos de thé et quelques pâtisseries. Puis elle retourna dans la salle.

-Tiens Lucy !

Lucy regarda Mira avec étonnement. Celle-ci reprit :

-Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner et que ça t'ennuit, mais j'ai des choses à préparer avant que la foule n'arrive et ça m'aiderait vraiment si tu pouvais lui porter. J'ai rajouté du thé et quelques petites choses pour que tu puisses prendre le déjeuner avec elle.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le loisir de contester devant l'air suppliant de Mirajane.

-D'accord.

Elle attrapa les paquets et sortit de la guilde sous le regard amusé de Mira et l'œil dubitatif de Natsu et les autres.

Mira s'approcha de leur table et leur expliqua qu'elle avait demandé un petit service à Lucy, et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, mais qu'elle ne ferait probablement pas de mission aujourd'hui.

* * *

Lucy faisait donc route vers Fairy Hills. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tempes. Elle voulait tant voir Erza, c'est certain. Mais Erza serait-elle aussi heureuse de la voir ? Après tout, elle s'attendait à voir Mirajane. Soupire …

 _Haaa … Mira-san es-tu au moins consciente de la joie et de la torture que tu me fais subir là ? Non ! Bien sûr que non elle n'en n'est pas consciente ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Si elle en était consciente ça voudrait dire qu'elle sait, qu'elle a lu en moi … non, non, non, impossible ! J'ai tout gardé pour moi. Je ne veux pas en parler. La seule à qui je voudrais en parler …Haaaaa …. Erza …. Est amoureuse d'un autre et vient d'être séparée de lui. Autant dire que ce n'est pas le moment idéal ! Si tant est qu'il y en ait un ! Je dois restée naturelle et ne rien montrer, ne pas gâcher cette amitié. Naturelle Lucy ! Naturelle !En ce moment elle a surtout besoin d'une amie !_

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était déjà devant la résidence des filles de Fairy Tail. Une voix l'interpella ?

-Yo Lucy !

-Tiens Cana, bonjour !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est plutôt rare de te voir par ici ?

-Ha, je viens porter son fraisier à Erza.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mira ?

-Non, non, elle était occupée et m'a demandé de lui rendre service.

-Ha d'accord

-Tu … tu as vu Erza ces derniers jours ?

-Non, personne ne l'a vu à part Mira. Aurais-tu peur de frapper à la porte de la grande Titania ? la taquina Cana avec un petit sourire.

-Non ! répondit Lucy aussi sec. Je suis juste… juste inquiète.

-Je vois. Je ne sais pas comment elle va. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle ne répond pas quand on frappe à sa porte. Mira rentre d'elle-même, réponse ou pas.

 _Mira-saaann … tu aurais pu me le dire … Haaa qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

-Merci pour l'information Cana. Je te laisse j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas que le fraisier soit en retard, lui répondit-elle l'air gêné.

-Oui, oui, à plus tard.

Cana fit route vers la guilde, et Lucy se dirigea vers la chambre d'Erza. _Alors Mira-san a dit premier étage, première porte à droite. C'est là …_

Lucy inspira un grand coup et frappa doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa de nouveau avec plus d'insistance, mais toujours pas de réponse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Erza était allongée sur son lit face à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper avec autant d'insistance, vu que d'habitude, Mira rentrait sans attendre de réponse.

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir.

Pensant tout de même que ça ne pouvait que Mira (après tout, à part Mira personne n'ose pénétrer dans sa chambre sans y être invité), elle ne fit aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce quelle entende cette voix l'appeler doucement :

-Erza ?

Lucy perçut une voix faible prononcer son prénom :

-Lucy...

Erza, tout d'abord figée par la surprise, se redressa, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, toujours face à la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Lucy la voir comme ça. Que penserait-elle ?

-J'ai cru que c'était Mira.

Lucy déposa les paquets sur la table et avança vers le lit, le contourna, et s'approcha d'Erza, qui tourna la tête. Lucy se retourna vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, le regard perdu vers l'horizon, silencieuse.

* * *

Arrivée à la guilde, Cana s'installa au comptoir comme à son habitude :

-Yo Mira !

-Bonjour Cana, répondit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

-Tu as envoyée Lucy chez Erza ?

-Oui, tu l'as croisée ?

-Hm mais Erza ne répond pas en ce moment, et je ne suis pas sûre que Lucy osera rentrer quand même. Pas sûr qu'Erza ait sa gâterie aujourd'hui.

Mira redevint sérieuse et se retourna vers Cana :

-Je pense qu'elle entrera. Elle est vraiment très inquiète tu sais, et je le serais aussi à sa place. Erza n'a pas touché à ce que je lui ai apporté. Lucy ne le sait pas, et vu son inquiétude je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas la bouleverser davantage.

-Rien du tout ? Mais à quel point elle aime ce Jellal ? Ce n'est pas son genre de se laisser abattre !

-Ce n'était pas le mien non plus Cana, souviens-toi, mais quand j'ai perdu Lisana, il m'a fallu du temps, et …

-Et tu as changé

-Oui c'est vrai. Tu le regrettes ?

-Non, j'aime la Mira forte, puissante et solide, mais j'aime aussi la Mira douce, tendre, attentionnée et souriante que je vois tous les jours.

Les deux mages sentirent soudain leurs joues rosir, et scrutèrent soudain les alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait pu entendre leur conversation. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elles se voyaient toutes les deux, sans que personne ne le sache. Tout avait commencé après la bataille provoquée par Laxus, pendant que Mirajane avait soigné les blessures de Cana. Son combat contre Freed et la foudre de Laxus avaient fait quelques dégâts. Elle s'étaient rapprochées, confessées l'une à l'autre, et envisageaient d'en parler aux autres membres, mais attendaient qu'Erza redevienne … Erza. Comme elles étaient toujours seules au comptoir, Mira poursuivit :

-Pour répondre à ta question, elle aime ce Jellal probablement autant que ses amis ici, et la connaissant, je pense qu'elle se sent surtout coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Je pense qu'elle ressentirait la même chose si elle n'avait pas pu sauver Natsu ou Gray par exemple.

-Et Lucy ?

-Lucy c'est différent, même si Erza n'en a peut-être pas encore conscience. Tu as remarqué à quel point elle est plus ouverte aux autres depuis l'arrivée de Lucy ? Elle a même formé une équipe, elle qui travaillait toujours seule.

-Hmm en effet

-Lucy est quelqu'un de très ouvert, elle est spontanée, joyeuse et pleine de vie malgré qu'elle ait passée une grande partie de son enfance dans la tristesse. Sa présence fait du bien à Erza. C'est pour ça que je pense que la seule qui peut aider Erza à avancer de nouveau c'est Lucy. La force de ses sentiments pour Erza l'y aidera sans aucun doute.

-Tu veux dire que … ?

Mira ne lui offrit comme réponse qu'un grand sourire radieux.

-Je sens que les choses vont devenir intéressantes … dit Cana, souriante. Elle leva son verre vers Mira et reprit une gorgée de café. Puis elle se leva et partit rejoindre Macao et Wakaba assis à une table plus loin.

* * *

Chez Erza, Lucy n'avait pas bougé. Elle décida de rompre le silence :

-Mira-san avait des choses à faire, et comme j'étais là, elle m'a demandé de venir à sa place. J'ai posé le fraisier sur la table. Elle a aussi mis du thé et d'autres pâtisseries.

-Pourquoi ? Elle sait pourtant que je n'ai pas faim.

-Elle voulait qu'on déjeune ensemble…

Erza ne répondit rien. Lucy continua :

-Mais comme je le pensais, tu n'as pas envie de me voir, et tu préfères rester seule. Je comprends tu sais, je sais que c'est douloureux de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, mais …

Erza ne disait toujours rien, mais commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Je vais te laisser mais avant de partir je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Erza restait silencieuse, mais les mots de Lucy et sa voix douce et chaleureuse coulaient en elle. A cet instant Lucy parlait avec tellement de douceur, de tendresse dans la voix. Erza ressentait cette chaleur à l'intérieur qu'elle ressentait toujours près de la constellationniste. Cette chaleur lui manquait. Elle avait eu si froid ces derniers jours. Erza décela cependant une note de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle releva la tête et regarda vers Lucy, mais celle-ci lui tournait le dos. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Elle pouvait juste voir que Lucy tortillait ses doigts dans tous les sens, ce qui contrastait avec le calme apparent de sa voix.

Lucy termina :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort sur qui tu voudrais t'appuyer, mais je suis là, si tu veux parler, ne rien dire mais ne pas être seule, si tu veux une épaule sur laquelle te reposer parce que le poids que tu portes sur les tiennes est trop lourd, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, je peux te soutenir toi si tu ne veux pas partager le poids que tu as sur les épaules. Voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire … ha si … une dernière chose … n'oublies jamais ce que je viens de te dire, c'est valable aujourd'hui … et à jamais.

Lucy s'apprêtait à partir quand elle sentit une main attraper les siennes et une voix murmurer doucement :

-Reste …

Lucy se figea.

* * *

 **Messages et reviews bienvenus :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon donc 2** **ème** **chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura. Comme c'est ma première j'avoue que j'avance un peu au feeling.**

 **CinderBlood : merci encore pour tes encouragements après le 1** **er** **chapitre, ça m'a beaucoup aidé.**

 **La 1** **ère** **partie de ce chapitre ne sonne pas comme je l'avais écrite au départ mais comme j'ai perdu le début du 2** **ème** **chapitre suite à une fausse manip' j'ai du le réécrire.**

 **J'espère pouvoir mettre à jour rapidement. En attendant bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent.**

 **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Dans la grande salle de Fairy Tail, Cana, qui était toujours assise avec Macao et Wakaba, était passée du café au tonneau de bière, et Natsu et Happy étaient partis pêcher. Entre temps, master Makarov était arrivé et avait pris place sur le comptoir comme à son habitude. Une fois que Mirajane eut terminé d'essuyer les derniers verres, il l'interpella :

\- Mira, comment va Erza aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas master.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'es pas allée lui porter son repas ?

\- Non j'ai envoyé Lucy ce matin.

\- Lucy ?

\- Oui. Elle semblait vraiment très inquiète.

\- Je vois. Et ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore revenue. Ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle est entrée dans la chambre malgré le silence d'Erza et qu'elle est sans doute toujours avec elle. Je pense que la présence de Lucy va lui faire du bien. J'ai bon espoir qu'elles soient de retour toutes les deux d'ici peu.

Il sourit derrière sa moustache. Il connaissait bien Mira, et elle se trompait rarement sur ces choses-là.

\- Je l'espère aussi - répondit Makarov - attendons de voir.

A Fairy Hills …

\- Reste.

Lucy se figea.

\- Erza ?

\- Peux-tu … peux-tu défaire ce que Mira à préparé le temps que je me rafraîchisse ?

Lucy déglutit, ses mains toujours dans celle d'Erza.

\- Oui … bien sûr.

\- Merci, dit Erza en relâchant ses mains.

Lucy se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle elle avait déposé les paquets, qui était à l'opposé de la salle de bain. Elle avait compris le souhait d'Erza. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais ajouta :

\- Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je ne bouge pas, je t'attends.

\- Merci

\- Pas besoin de remerciements, dit-elle d'une voix tendre et souriante, je te l'ai dit je suis là pour toi.

Erza esquissa le début d'un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte et se regarda dans le miroir. _Je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui laisser voir ce visage_. Pensant au départ juste se rafraîchir, elle décida finalement qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

De son côté, Lucy avait tout installé, ne manquaient plus que les tasses pour le thé, mais elle attendrait Erza pour ça. Elle entendait l'eau de douche et espérait que tout aille bien. _J'attendrais … le temps qu'il faudra …_

Dans la salle de bain, Erza laissait l'eau lui couler dessus, de la tête aux pieds, les yeux fermés. _Cette douche est salvatrice ! … Je ne serai jamais allé sous la douche si Lucy n'était pas venue. Lucy … pourquoi je me sens si apaisée en sa présence ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant._ Des souvenirs des paroles de Lucy à la Tour du Paradis lui revinrent en mémoire « On ne repart pas sans toi ! … nous sommes tes amis aujourd'hui et on sera toujours avec toi. ». _Ma famille c'est Fairy Tail aujourd'hui. Je suis heureuse que Jellal soit débarrassé de ses ténèbres, et triste qu'il soit à nouveau enfermé. C'était aussi un ami. Ils ont tous marché avec moi tout ce temps._ D'autres paroles : « Erza ! Tiens bon ! Je jure que je te protègerai jusqu'au retour de Natsu et Wendy, coûte que coûte ». _Lucy, j'entendais ta voix, la douleur était forte mais je t'entendais, ta voix me faisait tellement de bien, me donnait tellement de force. Tu es tellement une part de nous, une part de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat si vite d'un seul coup, pourquoi je ressens le besoin d'être près de toi ? Je dois sortir de cette douche … comprendre …_

Erza coupa l'eau de la douche, enroula ses cheveux dans une serviette, et se sécha à l'aide d'une autre. Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait meilleure mine, même si ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés et ses traits tirés. Elle se ré équipa avec une jupe rouge et un col roulé noir, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, et sortit de la salle de bain. Lucy était assise à la table et regardait fixement devant elle. _Ce qu'elle est belle. Elle a l'air inquiet. S'est-il passé quelque chose pendant que je suis restée là ces derniers jours ?_

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Lucy.

Lucy sursauta et se retourna. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter, ni Erza sortir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai tout mon temps. _Elle a l'air fatiguée. Mais elle est toujours aussi belle !_

\- Merci, alors que Mira nous a-t-elle préparé ?

\- Des douceurs, du thé et un fraisier, répondit Lucy avec son grand sourire chaleureux. Elle crut même voir une petite étincelle dans le regard d'Erza au mot fraisier. Mais elle tenait tout de même à s'assurer que tout allait bien, malgré le petit sourire de son amie. Erza, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- Mieux, grâce à toi, répondit Erza en s'approchant de la table.

\- Moi ? dit Lucy, surprise, je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu es venue, tu es là, et c'est plus que suffisant pour moi lui répondit Erza avec un tendre sourire en posant une main sur son épaule.

Les mots lui étaient sortis de la bouche si naturellement. _C'est vrai que sa présence me suffit. Quand elle est là, je me sens si forte et en même temps si faible. Un simple sourire, un simple regard et c'est comme si mon corps ne pouvait plus opposer aucune résistance._

Elle laissa sa réflexion de côté et s'installa à table face à Lucy. Les joues de celle-ci avaient pris un teint plus rose que d'habitude. Elle sentit cette chaleur envahir une nouvelle fois son corps. _Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Respire ! Respire ! Ha oui le thé !_

\- Ha oui je ne sais où tu ranges les tasses, et je n'ai pas voulu fouiller donc …

\- Tu aurais pu, vu le nombre de fois où on a fouillé chez toi.

Lucy eut un léger rire, et ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard d'Erza qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Un frisson parcourut le corps de cette dernière. _Ces yeux … pourquoi mon corps semble se dissoudre … Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit. Elle dégage tant de lumière. C'est comme si ces derniers jours passés dans le froid et la solitude s'étaient évaporés, comme si par sa seule présence elle avait éclairé et réchauffé la pièce. Pourquoi est-elle la seule à avoir cet effet sur moi. Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de me blottir contre elle ? C'est perturbant … mais j'aime assez cette nouvelle sensation. Je me sens si vivante._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble, en sortit deux tasses, deux assiettes et des couverts et les déposa sur la table. Lucy leur servit du thé et déposa une part de fraisier dans une des deux assiettes qu'elle posa devant son amie qui regardait cette douceur avec envie. Cela fit sourire la blonde, heureuse de voir son visage s'éclairer, malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

Erza prit une bouchée, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Lucy souriait. Elle rompit le silence :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence, tu avais l'air inquiet quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain ?

\- Heu … non, répondit Lucy, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

\- Une mission éprouvante ?

\- Non, nous n'avons pas fait de mission depuis notre retour.

\- Etrange de la part de Natsu, lui qui ne tient pas en place. Lucy sourit et acquiesça.

\- Il a voulu en prendre une, mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur, et pour une fois il n'a pas insisté.

\- Fatiguée ?

\- Un peu, mais de ce point de vue-là tu as l'air plus fatiguée que moi. As-tu au moins dormi ? Erza baissa la tête.

\- Nn … pas vraiment, un peu, mais mal … elle hésita puis poursuivit. _Je ne veux pas lui cacher. Avec elle je sens que je peux me laisser aller … un peu ..._ Toujours les mêmes cauchemars.

\- Toutes les nuits ?

\- Habituellement non. Ici ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. En général, ils reviennent quand je ne dors pas à la maison.

\- On a dormi ensemble en mission, et je n'ai rien remarqué. Désolée, j'aurais peut-être pu aider. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai jamais fait quand j'étais avec vous en mission. Sa réponse était sortie si rapidement, si naturellement. _C'est vrai que je n'avais pas de cauchemars en dormant avec elle. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Je me sens si bien quand elle est près de moi. J'ai ressenti ça étant petite avec Jellal, mais c'était différent. C'est différent. Même quand je l'ai revu et qu'il était redevenu si gentil et attentionné, je ne ressentais pas cette envie, ce besoin d'être dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse de retrouver une partie de lui, mais comme j'aurais été heureuse de revoir un ami._

Erza ne disait plus rien, et Lucy hésitait à aborder le sujet « Jellal » pour ne pas mettre son amie mal à l'aise, mais Erza avait indirectement abordé le sujet et elle voulait vraiment l'aider à sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Le fait de revoir Jellal et de le perdre à nouveau a dû être difficile. C'est l'homme que tu aimes … Erza ouvrit de grands yeux, et regardait fixement son amie, sans voix. _L'homme que j'aime ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça ? C'est vrai que j'étais triste et que je me suis enfermée à nouveau après tout ça, tellement de souvenirs sont revenus à la surface, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jellal …_

Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna :

\- Haa désolée, j'ai trop parlé, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux, dit-elle nerveusement, agitant ses mains devant elle.

\- Non Lucy, ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est la dernière phrase qui m'a surprise. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jellal.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça.

\- Heu tout le monde le pense, répondit Lucy, sous le choc.

Erza, étonnée, ferma les yeux, laissa échapper un soupir, rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Lucy :

\- C'est un ami d'enfance, comme Sho, Wally ou Miliana, rien de plus. Peut-être l'ai-je été à un moment donné, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas très experte dans ce domaine. Mais je suis sûre de ne pas être amoureuse de lui.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine alors ?

 _Parce que ce n'est pas dans ses bras que je veux être. Heu non non non je ne peux pas lui dire ça, elle va me poser trop de questions après, je ne suis pas prête là. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je ressens. C'est fort ça je le sais mais est-ce vraiment de l'amour ?_

\- Les livres que Levy me prêtent.

\- Des livres érotiques ? _Comment elle peut se baser là-dessus pour parler d'amour Mon dieu Erza ! Il va falloir que je parle à Levy_

\- Certains parlent aussi un peu d'amour et de ce qu'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour Jellal.

Erza décida de renverser un peu la situation. Cette conversation avait attisé sa curiosité concernant le passé affectif de la blonde.

\- Et toi Lucy ? Un amour d'enfance ?

 _Ouch maintenant c'est mon tour, je ne l'ai pas vu venir mais c'est de bonne guerre, j'ai commencé, je dois juste faire attention à ce que je dis. Respire ! Respire !_

\- Non, répondit Lucy. Avant ma fugue, je n'avais pas de contact avec des enfants de mon âge. Je n'avais autour de moi que les adultes du manoir, et Aquarius que j'invoquais parfois, même si c'était pour me faire gronder parce que je l'avais encore invoquée dans la baignoire.

Lucy eut un sourire crispé au souvenir du visage de son esprit en colère. Erza sourit en la regardant sachant très bien à quel point la femme aux cheveux bleus pouvait être irritable et terrifier Lucy. Malgré ça elle répondait toujours à ses appels. Leur lien était solide et fort, elle en était certaine.

\- Et depuis ? Tu as rencontré plein de monde, tu as rencontré Natsu.

\- Oui grâce à lui, je vous ai tous rencontré. Je béni le jour où nos routes se sont croisées. Même si tout n'a pas été simple, je me sens chez moi ici aujourd'hui, et je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs.

Elle but une gorgée de thé, le sourire aux lèvres. Erza voulait savoir ce que Lucy ressentait pour le jeune dragonslayer et décida donc de lui poser directement la question :

\- Et tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Lucy faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, et se mit à tousser. _Amoureuse de Natsu ? Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Il faut que je clarifie la situation là, et vite. En plus vu ma réaction, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle me croie. Mon dieu comment en est-on arrivées là ?_

\- On dirait que j'ai tapé dans le mille ajouta Erza.

Lucy se calma, inspira profondément, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées :

\- Absolument pas Erza ! Natsu est certainement mon meilleur ami, et quelqu'un à qui je dois énormément, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Je te retourne la question : comment en être certaine si tu n'a jamais été amoureuse alors ?

 _Je ne peux pas lui dire que ce n'est pas près de lui que je me sens nerveuse, que ce n'est pas près de lui que je sens cette douce chaleur envahir mon corps, que ce n'est pas sa voix qui me fait frémir, que ce n'est pas ses bras à lui, ni son corps à lui que je veux contre le mien. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce ce que c'est elle que j'aime._ Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et balbutia :

\- Parce que …

\- Parce que ?

 _Non je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça avec ce sourire, je suis en train de fondre là, il faut que je me reprenne. Ha oui je sais !_

\- Parce que j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour.

\- Je vois

Elles avaient terminé de déjeuner et Lucy avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu l'air après tout ça. Même si elle était heureuse d'être seule avec Erza, elle avait vraiment du mal à contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillaient, et les sentiments qui la submergeaient.

\- Dis Erza ?

\- Hum

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi à la guilde rapporter le thermos à Mira ? Je suis certaine que tout le monde sera ravi de te voir. Je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter tu sais.

 _Alors c'était pour moi qu'elle avait l'air si inquiet_. Son cœur se serra. Elle commençait à comprendre l'importance que la blonde avait prise dans sa vie. Elle acquiesça et se leva.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée, prendre l'air me fera du bien.

Elles débarrassèrent la table, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Au moment où Lucy allait ouvrir la porte, Erza posa doucement une main sur son épaule. La blonde se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui d'Erza :

\- Erza ?

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de remerciements, et j'ai bien entendu et mémorisé chaque mot de ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui, mais je voulais juste que tu saches à quel point je te suis reconnaissante d'être venue aujourd'hui, à quel point ta visite m'a fait du bien, et sache que l'inverse est aussi valable, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Lucy était en ébullition à l'intérieur, un sourire béat plaqué sur son visage. Elle était très heureuse d'entendre ces mots, d'autant que son amie n'était pas du genre à dire ces choses-là facilement mais _… Elle est trop près, trop près, de l'air, il me faut de l'air ! Respire Lucy ! Respire ! Calme-toi !_

Elle parvint à articuler quelques mots, son sourire ne la quittant plus :

\- Mer… merci Erza. Nous y allons ?

Erza approuva et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de Fairy Tail, chacune avec leurs sentiments enfouis en elles, au bord de l'explosion.

* * *

 **Tous les commentaires, reviews, messages, conseils, avis sont appréciés, alors n'hésitez pas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute faute ou incohérence qui m'aurait échappé :)**

 **J'espère pouvoir mettre à jour rapidement, mais avec la reprise du boulot, ça va être moins évident. En attendant bonne lecture à ceux qui lisent, et merci pour les reviews, favs et follows**

 **Zeldapotter : Merci beaucoup : ça donne envie de continuer vraiment. Je suis très touchée.**

 **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

La guilde était bien remplie. Makarov, lui, était parti à une réunion avec les autres maîtres de guildes pour faire le point après l'affaire Oracion Seis. Mirajane allait et venait entre les tables pour servir tout le monde, en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter les objets qui volaient à travers la salle. En effet, comme à leur habitude, Gray et Natsu, qui était revenu de la pêche, avaient commencé à se battre et à entraîner du même coup, presque tous les membres de la guilde avec eux. Cachées derrière le comptoir, deux petites mages, accompagnées d'une petite chatte blanche, continuaient la conversation qu'elles avaient débutée avant que la bagarre n'éclate.

-Donc, tu disais que Natsu avait trouvé que Lu-chan agissait bizarrement ces jours-ci ? questionna Levy.

-Oui, répondit Wendy. Et j'avoue qu'elle avait l'air très préoccupée ce matin. Et comme tu es proche d'elle, je me disais que peut-être tu saurais si elle avait des soucis.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ces jours-ci pour des recherches, donc je l'ai à peine croisée. D'autant que d'après ce que Mira m'a dit, elle ne restait pas très longtemps ici, et finissait par rentrer chez elle. Et c'est vrai que c'est étrange, parce que Lu-chan adore être ici.

-Oui et Natsu-san nous a également dit qu'elle avait refusé de partir en mission avec lui hier, alors que l'échéance de son loyer arrive à grand pas, ça m'inquiète, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre mission avec les autres guildes ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment tout. J'ai été retenue par leur chef avant que Natsu-san ne vienne me chercher. Ensuite, quand on a rejoint Lucy-san et Hibiki-san, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, inquiète, mais heureuse de nous voir. Natsu-san et elle m'ont supplié de soigner Erza-san qui avait été empoisonnée et qui était très mal en point à ce moment-là, ce que j'ai fait bien sûr.

-Attends ! Erza était empoisonnée ?

-Oui heureusement nous sommes arrivés à temps, il s'en est fallu de peu.

-Et Erza est restée longtemps inconsciente après ça ?

-Non, Natsu est parti après Jellal aussitôt le poison extrait et …

-Jellal ? Attends ! Attends ! Je devrais sortir de la bibliothèque parfois j'ai manqué trop de choses-là. Il n'était pas mort ?

-Non dans une sorte de coma, mais je l'ai ramené … et …il ne se souvenait plus de rien ni de personne. Bref une fois Natsu-san parti, quand nous nous sommes retournées pour vérifier l'état d'Erza-san, elle était partie elle aussi. Ensuite je me suis évanouie, donc je ne sais pas s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucy-san pendant ce temps-là.

-Je comprends un peu mieux la situation ... heu ...

-Levy-san ?

-Pourquoi c'est si silencieux d'un seul coup ?

Elles se redressèrent doucement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les portes de la guilde étaient grandes ouvertes, et dans l'encadrement, se tenaient Lucy et Erza. A l'apparition de la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail, les combats avaient cessé et Natsu et Gray, presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, arboraient leur plus grand sourire.

-Hey Erza ! dirent-ils en choeur

La guilde était sans dessus dessous et plusieurs membres étaient étendus au sol à demi conscients. Erza soupira. Lucy souriait toujours, bercée par les mots d'Erza. _Ma visite lui a fait du bien ? Je dois rêver c'est ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de marcher à quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol ? C'est comme si je flottais ... Je sens encore son parfum ..._

Natsu se détacha de Gray et se rua vers sa coéquipière blonde, la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Hey Lucy ! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ?

-Hein ? Heu ... Ben oui je vais bien pourquoi ça n'irait pas, hahaha ? répondit la constellationniste, gênée, la main sur sa nuque.

-Ben parce que tu pleurais ce matin chez toi, alors je m'inquiétais.

Lucy se figea.

 _Natsu ! T'es mignon de t'inquiéter, et c'est vraiment gentil mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit devant tout le monde ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu racontes ça devant elle ?_

Erza, à qui la conversation n'avait pas échappée, se retourna vers elle. Lucy vit leurs regards inquiets, soupira et décida de rassurer tout le monde.

-Je te l'ai dit ce matin, ce n'était qu'un mauvais … rêve, c'est tout. Je vais bien.

-Donc on va pouvoir aller en mission demain ? demanda-t-il des étoiles à la place des yeux.

-Natsu, l'interpella Mirajane qui s'était relevée entre temps et avait observé toute la scène, peut-être pourrais-tu les laisser entrer et s'installer au comptoir.

-Ha oui, désolé, j'étais tellement content de les voir.

-Venez les filles, je vais m'occuper de vous ajouta Mira avec son petit sourire en coin.

Erza la suivit, Lucy derrière elle … _S'occuper de nous ? Mira-san, c'est quoi ce petit sourire ? Quand elle me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait. Est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Elle ne peut pas savoir. Hmm ... ce petit sourire ... elle sait ! J'en suis certaine ! D'abord elle me fait aller chez Erza, ensuite ces mots, l'air de rien ... Ce sourire n'est pas si innocent qu'il en a l'air ..._

Elles s'installèrent au bar et Cana, déjà très alcoolisée, les rejoignit.

-Yo vous deux ça va ? Contente de te revoir parmi nous Erza

-Merci, c'est pas comme si j'avais été absente longtemps.

-Non mais pour certains ça pourrait être l'équivalent d'une éternité

-? ? ? ?

Cana avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'air ahuri d'Erza qui ne comprenait rien. Mira gloussa, et Lucy était figée sur place, rouge comme une tomate. _Heureusement qu'elle est tournée vers Cana et qu'elle ne me voit pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Cana d'un seul coup ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a compris elle aussi. Attends elle est très proche de Mira-san. Elles savent ce n'est pas possible autrement._ Lucy mal à l'aise, jeta à Mira-san un regard gêné. En voyant l'état de la blonde, Mirajane se dit qu'elle allait bientôt s'évanouir, elle stoppa donc la séance de torture de Cana.

-Dites les filles vous allez partir en mission demain alors ?

-Je ... je ne sais pas, répondit Lucy, hésitante, et toujours mal à l'aise.

-Nous devrions y aller ! ajouta Erza.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? dit Lucy, surprise.

-Oui ça ira, c'est ce que voulait dire Cana. Plusieurs jours sans mission, c'est une éternité pour Natsu !

-Hahaha si tu le dis. _Heureusement qu'Erza est complètement à côté de la plaque parfois …_

Mira étouffa un rire et Cana faillit bien se noyer dans son tonneau.

-En plus j'ai une idée pour passer une bonne nuit, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles partirent annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Gray, Happy et Natsu, qui avait déjà choisi une mission. Elles décidèrent d'aller préparer leurs affaires. Une fois sorties de la guilde et avant de se séparer, Erza se tourna :

-Lucy ?

-Oui Erza

-J'ai ... j'ai un service à te demander, dit-elle gênée, les yeux vers le sol.

-Vas-y je t'écoute si je peux t'aider ce sera avec plaisir.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais ... venir ... dormir chez moi ce soir ?

 _Celle-là je ne l'ai pas vu venir non plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un seul coup ? Elle va finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque à ce rythme-là. Attends c'était ça son idée pour passer une bonne nuit ? Que je dorme chez elle ? Je suis heureuse de passer la soirée et la nuit seule avec elle, mais ça va être dur de cacher ce que je ressens. Calme-toi Lucy vous avez déjà dormi ensemble, ce ne sera pas une première. Est-ce que je vais seulement être capable de me contenir ? Oui c'est sûr ! Je prendrai le canapé et n'aurais qu'à imaginer que c'est comme en mission et tout ira bien._

-Oui si tu veux pas de problème.

-Merci, dit-elle avec en souriant. _Je pense que je vais bien dormir_. Tu peux venir dès que tes affaires seront prêtes, je serai chez moi, _je t'attendrai_.

Et elle s'éloigna vers Fairy Hills, laissant Lucy sans voix, mais avec un grand sourire sur le visage. _Elle est si belle quand elle sourit. Je voudrais que ce sourire ne quitte jamais son visage. Bon je dois aussi aller me préparer !_

L'après-midi était vite passé. Lucy avait fait une sieste, préparé ses affaires, et pris un bon bain, histoire de se relaxer. Elle avait pris la direction de Fairy Hills avec sa valise et frappait maintenant à la première porte à droite, au premier étage. Le soleil se couchait. Erza lui ouvrit la porte en souriant et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle avait quitté son armure et portait une jupe courte noire avec un chemisier rouge, ses cheveux étaient détachés. Lucy déposa sa valise dans le salon, et fut invitée à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Erza apporta à boire et à manger sur la table.

Elle avait demandé à Mira de lui préparer quelques petites choses pour un dîner pour deux personnes. Ce qui avait bien évidemment intrigué la barmaid de Fairy Tail. Erza lui avait simplement répondu que pour être à la gare de bonne heure le lendemain, Lucy ayant du mal à se lever, il était plus pratique que Lucy mange et dorme chez elle afin qu'elle puisse la réveiller. « Bien sûr, je comprends » lui avait-elle répondu, avec un petit sourire entendu qui avait laissé une Erza perplexe, et une Mirajane aux anges.

* * *

La guilde n'avait pas encore fermé ses portes pour la nuit, mais beaucoup de ses membres étaient rentrés chez eux. Au comptoir, Cana attendait la fermeture pour rentrer avec Mira. Celle-ci revenait de la salle et se dirigeait vers elle. Tout le monde était servi, et elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de répit. Elle retourna derrière le comptoir et se pencha vers la brune.

-Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a demandé de préparé un repas pour deux pour ce soir ? dit-elle avec un petit rire qui masquait à peine son excitation.

-Hoo un diner pour deux, hein ? Vu que ton attention est focalisée sur Erza et Lucy en ce moment, je dirais une des deux, mais laquelle, là je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas vraiment Lucy inviter Erza, vu comment elle était rouge et toute timide tout à l'heure, et Erza ... bah c'est Erza, il va déjà falloir qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle ressent ...

-Peut-être qu'elle s'en est déjà rendu compte, répondit Mira, tapotant dans ses mains et sautillant sur place, toute joyeuse.

-Non tu plaisantes !? Sérieux ? c'est Erza qui t'a demandé ça ?

-Oui elle a demandé à Lucy de dormir chez elle, soi disant pour la réveiller à l'heure demain pour aller à la gare.

-C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Cana éclata de rire.

-Oui elle avait l'air toute gênée. C'était trop mignon.

-Toi, te connaissant, tu ne vas pas les lâcher tant qu'elles ne seront pas ensemble ...

-Non, répondit Mira, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

* * *

A Fairy Hills, Erza et Lucy passèrent une agréable soirée toutes les deux à discuter de tout et de rien, à manger, à rire, à boire. Le temps passait sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent, tellement elles étaient détendues ensemble.

Puis Erza suggéra qu'elles aillent se coucher comme elles devaient se lever tôt le lendemain.

-Tu as raison, nous manquons toutes les deux de sommeil, et nous devons être en forme pour la mission de demain. Je vais prendre le canapé.

-Ça te gêne de dormir avec moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Lucy un peu gênée, mais tu as l'habitude de dormir seule, je ne veux pas gêner ton sommeil, et encore moins avant une mission.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir, s'il te plait …

-D'accord, je vais me changer.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents, et enfila son pyjama. Quand elle sortit, Erza l'attendait assise sur le lit.

-Tu veux dormir de quel côté ?

-Peu importe, répondit la blonde

-Je garde ce côté alors, dit Erza, assise côté fenêtre.

Lucy s'installa de l'autre côté. Erza se leva, et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Lucy se glissa sous les draps. _La journée a été riche en émotions, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir passé du temps avec elle. C'était une bonne journée et une excellente soirée. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Après ces nuits de cauchemars, elle ne devait pas avoir envie d'être seule. Je suis encore étonnée qu'elle m'ait demandé de venir, mais je pense que ça va me faire du bien de la savoir près de moi. J'espère que je ne vais pas encore faire ce cauchemar._ Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à leur journée pour essayer de s'endormir avec de belles images de son sourire.

Quand Erza sortit de la salle de bain, le silence régnait dans la chambre. On pouvait seulement entendre la respiration calme et tranquille de la constellationiste.

Erza sourit, se glissa dans le lit le plus doucement possible, et éteignit la lumière. Elle se retourna vers Lucy, qui était visiblement déjà endormie. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'allongea derrière elle. La blonde ne bougeant pas, elle se blottit contre elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis certaine que comme ça aucune de nous deux n'aura de cauchemar, murmura Erza.

Elle sentit la main de Lucy attraper la sienne. Elle vérifia, mais celle-ci dormait toujours. Encouragée par cette réaction, les joues rouges, elle sourit et se blottit encore davantage contre elle. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit le sourire au lèvres. Une certaine blonde aussi.

* * *

 **Tous les commentaires, reviews, messages, conseils, avis sont appréciés, alors n'hésitez pas. Je débute alors je suis preneuse, que ce soit en reviews ou en MP. Merci d'avance :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Willi : merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre te plaira aussi.**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, aux favs et follows, ça me touche.**

 **Donc voilà le chapitre 4. Je l'espère, sans trop de fautes. Je l'ai relu, mais on ne voit pas toujours tout. Bonne lecture à vous :D**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Erza se réveilla, leurs deux corps n'avaient pas bougé. Elle avait passé une nuit sereine et calme, sans cauchemars. Il semblait en être de même pour la blonde. Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et murmura doucement :

-Lucy...

Sa camarade émit un grognement, bien décidée à rester dans le confort dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé, et n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Erza libéra sa main droite et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis la joue.

-Lucy, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais il faut se lever...

Lucy émergeait doucement. _Quelle douceur ! Je me sens si bien là tout de suite !_ Puis une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _Attends je suis dans ses bras là. On a dormi comme ça ? Je lui tiens la main ? Je lui ai tenu toute la nuit ? Bon en même temps, ça n'a pas eu l'air de trop la déranger vu qu'elle avait son autre bras autour de ma taille._ Elle rougit encore plus à ce souvenir. Elle desserra son étreinte de la main d'Erza et bégaya :

-Dé … désolée Erza

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Lucy. Prends le temps de te réveiller, je vais à la douche.

-Hm…

Erza se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lucy garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se refermer. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond, puis posa son bras sur ses yeux. _Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dormi dans ses bras. Et ce réveil … son souffle contre ma peau, la chaleur de son corps, sa main dans la mienne … Cette femme va me rendre dingue …_

Dans la salle de bain, Erza savourait la douceur de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, troublée par ces nouvelles émotions qui faisaient surface. _Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. J'avais déjà remarqué en mission, qu'en sa présence je dormais bien, mais là blottie contre elle ... Je me sentais tellement bien ... ma main dans la sienne ... Est-ce pour ça que j'avais envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer plus fort ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant ... C'est mon amie ... c'est normal que je me sente bien avec elle ... mais de là à avoir envie de l'embrasser ... Est-ce que je serai amoureuse ? Non c'est pas possible ... Je dois éclaircir tout ça ... mais pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur la mission. Et ensuite réfléchir à tout ça calmement._

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla de son armure habituelle et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain :

-A ton tour Lucy

Lucy, toujours étendue sur le dos se redressa d'un seul coup :

-Oui! J'y vais

Et elle fila se préparer sous le regard amusée d'Erza devant cette vive réaction.

Une fois prêtes toutes les deux, elles se dirigèrent vers la guilde. Erza avait donné rendez-vous à Gray, Natsu et Happy là-bas pour qu'ils prennent le petit-déjeuner ensemble avant de prendre le train. Elles arrivèrent avant les garçons. Erza avait laissé ses nombreux bagages à l'entrée. Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Mirajane était déjà affairée au service. Elles prirent place chacune sur un tabouret. La barmaid vint les saluer :

-Bonjour Erza, Lucy

-Bonjour Mira

-Bonjour Mira-san

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et toi ? répondit Erza

-Je vais très bien. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

-Comment tu sais qu'on passé la soirée ensemble ? demanda Lucy.

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit quand je lui ai demandé de préparer le repas, l'interrompit Erza, je lui ai expliqué que comme tu as souvent du mal à te lever, ce serait plus simple que tu dormes chez moi, que je te réveille et qu'on parte ensemble.

-Ha ... je vois. _Attends c'est ça que tu as donné comme explication à Mira-san ?! Elle ne va jamais croire un truc pareil ! Même moi je n'y crois pas, et c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à me lever mais il y a toujours un chat bleu et un dragonslayer sans pudeur pour venir faire irruption dans ma chambre et me réveiller. Ce n'est pas crédible du tout._ Lucy regarda en direction de Mirajane qui, souriant indéfectiblement, ajouta :

-C'est en effet une bonne raison, hein Lucy ?

 _Je l'aurais parié ! Elle n'y croit pas un seul instant_

\- N'est-ce pas ! conclut Erza.

 _C'est pas vrai ! Erza tu ne vois vraiment rien ? Non elle ne voit vraiment rien, et moi je vois surtout que Mira-san s'amuse comme une folle._ Erza, les yeux fermés hochait la tête en signe de contentement. Mirajane regarda Lucy et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rougir instantanément. _Attends c'était quoi ça ? ça voulait dire quoi ce clin d'œil ? Est-ce que par hasard ..._

-Lucy

-Oui Erza dit Lucy, laissant ses pensées de côté

-Les garçons arrivent je les rejoins et vais prendre une table, je te laisse commander pour nous.

-D'accord.

-Alors cette soirée ? demanda Mira dès qu'Erza se fut éloignée.

-Comment ça ? répondit Lucy, l'air de rien.

-Ben comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je te vois venir Mira-san, il ne s'est rien passé, on a parlé, mangé et dormi et nous voilà. Ce que font deux amies en somme.

-Ha ce n'est vraiment qu'une amie pour toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Allez Lucy, pas à moi, quelques jours sans elle et tu te languissais déjà affalée sur le comptoir.

-Non j'étais triste de la savoir triste.

-C'est tout ?

-Je préfère la voir sourire, elle est si belle quand elle sourit ...

-Je le savais !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!

-Tu l'aiiiiimes, dit Mirajane en imitant Happy

-Hein ... heu ... non ... hahaha qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? répondit Lucy en riant nerveusement et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

-Haaaa d'accord ! J'abandonne ! J'avoue ! Je ne peux pas gagner contre toi ! Mais je t'en supplie Mira-san, garde ça pour toi, lui demanda Lucy d'un air suppliant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne lui en as pas encore parlé ?

-Non, et ... je ne suis pas sûre de le faire, même si du coup, il y a des situations où ça devient vraiment compliqué à cacher.

-J'imagine, alors pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?

-Sachant ce que tu sais, tu peux t'imaginer à quel point elle compte pour moi ?

Mirajane acquiesça. Lucy reprit:

-Son amitié m'est donc très précieuse, et je ne tiens absolument pas à prendre le risque de perdre ça.

-Je peux comprendre, en effet. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un si grand risque.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche mais Mirajane leva la main pour l'interrompre :

-Laisse-moi terminer.

Lucy obtempéra et Mirajane poursuivit :

-Tu dois aussi comprendre que ce sont parfois des risques à courir. Connaissant Erza, elle ne saura probablement pas comment réagir au départ, elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec tout ça. Elle est capable de te féliciter avant de comprendre, mais elle n'est pas stupide non plus et ça ne lui prendra pas longtemps crois-moi. Donc après il y a deux possibilités : soit elle ne te retourne pas les mêmes sentiments et te considère seulement comme une précieuse amie, soit elle te les retourne. Dans le premier cas, elle n'est pas le genre de personne à te tourner le dos ou à t'éviter à cause de ça. Une fois la nouvelle digérée, elle ne changera pas d'attitude avec toi, j'en suis certaine, donc tu ne perdras pas son amitié pour ça. Et dans le deuxième cas, en ne lui disant rien tu te priverais d'un bonheur intense tu n'imagines même pas.

-C'est très beau tout ça Mira-san, mais comment en être sûre ?

-On n'est jamais sûr de rien, mais penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle pourrait t'en vouloir et t'ignorer pour ça ?

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Alors, le jour où tu seras prête, fonce. Et d'ici là, passe du temps avec elle, je vois que tu as déjà commencé, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Mirajane continuait de préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Lucy réfléchissait, devait-elle parler de cette nuit à Mira-san. Après tout elle connaissait bien Erza et peut-être pourrait-elle lui dire si Erza se blottit souvent contre les gens comme ça quand elle dort avec eux, ou bien si elle n'avait fait ça qu'avec elle.

-Tu sais que j'ai dormi chez elle cette nuit ?

-Oui, j'ai été très surprise quand elle m'a demandé les repas et qu'elle m'a donné cette explication qui ne tient pas franchement debout.

-Je voulais prendre le canapé mais elle n'a pas voulu, on a donc dormi ensemble.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hm ...

-Et ? C'est une bonne chose non ? Cela a l'air de te laisser pensive ?

-Je me suis réveillée dans ses bras.

-Hein ? Sérieusement ?

-Hm ... et je lui tenais la main ... j'étais si embarrassée au réveil, dit Lucy en se cachant le visage avec ses mains.

-Wow mais c'est super non?

-Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être déjà agi comme ça avec toi, Cana, Natsu ou Gray qui la connaissez depuis longtemps.

Mirajane se mit à rire.

-Non, il m'est arrivé de devoir dormir avec elle, et elle ne m'a jamais approchée. Au contraire elle était toujours à l'autre bout du lit. Je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe. Passe du temps avec elle. Tiens voilà la commande, tu devrais aller les rejoindre.

-Merci Mira-san.

-De rien à plus tard et faîtes attention à vous en mission.

-Oui répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire.

Lucy rejoignit ses amis et déposa le plateau sur la table :

-Désolée pour l'attente.

Natsu et Gray prirent de quoi manger, Happy prit son poisson.

-Ne t'en fais pas vous aviez l'air en grande conversation, dit Erza.

 _C'est vrai qu'on a parler quelques instants ... qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ... je ne peux pas lui dire de quoi on parlait ..._

-Ha heu non tu sais j'attendais la commande, on a parlé de tout et de rien en attendant qu'elle ait terminé.

-Ha je vois.

-Tiens voilà ton fraisier et ton thé.

-Merci Lucy, exactement ce que j'attendais, dit-elle, les yeux remplis d'étincelles.

Lucy s'assit en face d'elle, pencha la tête et lui offrit un grand sourire.

-Je m'en doutais.

Erza lui sourit en retour mais sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et se pencha vers son fraisier. _C'était quoi ça ? pourquoi d'un seul coup j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine ? Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit. Me voilà encore dans cet état. J'ai chaud d'un seul coup et mon estomac a décidé de faire des triples sauts._

Gray trouva l'attitude de ses deux amies légèrement différente, surtout celle d'Erza. Mais comme ils avaient terminé et qu'ils devaient prendre le train, il n'y pensa plus. Ils prirent donc le train. Ils avaient deux heures de trajet. Ce n'était pas si loin, mais cela restait tout de même plus rapide en train qu'à pied, au grand désarroi de Natsu qui était de plus en plus malade. Erza l'assomma d'un grand coup de poing à l'estomac. Gray et Happy s'étaient endormis. Erza se retourna vers la mage blonde assise à côté d'elle et vit qu'elle dormait aussi contre la vitre. Elle quitta son armure, prit délicatement sa tête et la déposa sur son épaule. _Ce sera plus confortable que cette vitre froide_. Elle sourit, et finit par s'endormir à son tour quelques instants plus tard, sa tête sur celle de Lucy. Quand Gray se réveilla, il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du train en gare. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le tableau devant lui, ses deux amies l'une contre l'autre, paisiblement endormies, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se racla la gorge pour les réveiller. Erza ouvrit les yeux et se sentit gênée que Gray ait surpris ce petit moment d'abandon. Après tout elle tentait toujours d'éviter tout signe de faiblesse devant les autres. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de sa gêne. Elle se retourna vers la blonde qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et l'appela pour la réveiller. Lucy ouvrit les yeux doucement, et s'aperçut qu'elle avait la tête sur l'épaule d'Erza et que cette dernière avait son bras autour d'elle. _Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment je suis arrivée là ? Je regardais par la fenêtre ... comment c'est possible ?_ Gray souriait en voyant Lucy confuse et ses joues légèrement rosies par la gêne.

-On arrive à la gare, dit-il.

Lucy se redressa, et le train s'arrêta. Gray attrapa Natsu et ils descendirent tous sur le quai. Une fois Natsu réveillé, ils allèrent voir le maire qui leur expliqua plus en détail la mission. La petite ville était reliée à une autre ville par un chemin, seul passage pour les commerçants. Or depuis quelques temps, ils se faisaient régulièrement attaqués et dépouillés, voire même parfois sévèrement blessés. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de bandits ou de mages mais cette route n'était plus sûre. Et elle était essentielle pour la survie de la petite ville, donc il fallait que le problème soit réglé.

L'équipe décida donc de faire route vers ce chemin à la sortie de la ville, et ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer les malfrats qui s'en prenaient à carriole de marchandises et à son conducteur. Natsu s'envola avec Happy et prit en charge plusieurs des voleurs. Gray se positionna et avec son "Ice Make Lance" mit à terre plusieurs ennemis également. Erza elle se ré équipa avec "Tenrin no Yoroi" "Blumenblatt" et lança plusieurs épées sur leurs nombreux adversaires. Quant à Lucy elle invoqua Taurus qui lançait sa hache sur les malfrats, tandis que sa maîtresse y allait à grand coup de fouet, en terrassant elle aussi un certain nombre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait un mage, du moins aucun jusque là n'avait utiliser la magie. Mais soudain Lucy vit l'un d'eux derrière Erza tendre ses mains et dire "Akumu no noroi" (Nightmare Spell). Elle lança son fouet vers lui tout en se jetant entre lui et la mage chevalière en criant son nom. Cette dernière se retourna et vit la blonde touchée en pleine tête par le sort magique lancé contre elle. Elle courut vers Lucy qui tomba directement au sol. Elle cria en direction des deux autres mages :

-Natsu ! Gray ! Occupez-vous de lui !

Les mage de feu et de glace ne se firent pas prier en voyant leur amie étendue au sol et se jetèrent vers le responsable qui passa un sale quart d'heure. Pendant se temps, Erza s'était approchée de Lucy. Quand elle arriva près d'elle ses yeux se fermait et elle murmurait :

-Je ... l'ai manqué ... Er ... za ...

Quand cette dernière s'agenouilla auprès de la blonde, ses yeux étaient fermés.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! réponds-moi ! Lucy ! _Elle respire mais elle reste inconsciente. Ce n'est pas normal._

\- Natsu, Gray, Happy, je vous laisse terminer, je la ramène en ville voir un médecin.

-Aye!

-Ouais on s'en charge t'inquiète !

-Et pour Lucy on compte sur toi !

Elle acquiesça, se ré équipa avec "Hishō no Yoroi", prit Lucy dans ses bras et fila vers la ville.

En ville, le médecin n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'agissait d'une blessure lié à la magie et ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire à son niveau c'est qu'elle était dans une sorte de coma. Ils décidèrent donc que la meilleure solution était de rentrer à la guilde et de faire appel à Polyusica qui avait déjà fait des miracles avec Erza ou Makarov.

-Natsu, Gray je vous laisse vous occuper de nos bagages, je prends Lucy et on rentre. Il faut qu'elle voit Polyusica au plus vite.

-Oui ! Allons-y !

Et ils reprirent le train pour Magnolia avec une Lucy toujours inconsciente.

* * *

 **Tous les commentaires, reviews, messages, conseils, avis sont appréciés, et même souhaités alors n'hésitez pas. Q** **ue ce soit en reviews ou en MP. Merci d'avance :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci MissHarpie et DevilK pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. C'est encourageant.**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 : j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Lucy était inconsciente depuis deux jours déjà. Le sort qu'elle avait reçu la maintenait comme endormie et lui faisait revivre les pires moments de sa vie en boucle. C'est ce que Polyusica leur avait expliqué, en ajoutant qu'il fallait faire vite, avant que la douleur psychologique ne vienne complètement à bout de son esprit, et ne la mette en état de mort cérébrale. A l'infirmerie de la guilde, Erza n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Le maître était allé chercher l'apothicaire de Fairy Tail. Le premier jour, Lucy n'avait pas cessé de pleurer dans son sommeil. Parfois, quelques murmures se glissaient entre deux sanglots. Ils étaient à peine audibles, et Erza avait dû se pencher plus près pour pouvoir entendre. Elle appelait sa mère.

 _Ce doit être le pire moment de ta vie, Lucy. Pourquoi faut-il que tu revives ça encore et encore ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te jettes entre lui et moi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi qui sois blessée ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te protéger ? J'ai perdu Rob ji-chan et Simon comme ça. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi._

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête quand elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et vit Mirajane et Levy s'approcher d'elles.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda la mage aux cheveux blancs.

-Elle était plutôt calme jusque-là, mais elle recommence à s'agiter. Hier, elle n'a cessé d'appeler sa mère. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas encore revivre ce moment tragique aujourd'hui.

Lucy murmurait dans son sommeil, ce qui interrompit les trois jeunes femmes qui se tenaient près d'elle.

-Er … za … Erza …

-Je suis là Lucy ! Tu m'entends ?!

Mais la blonde n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle murmurait le même prénom, encore, et encore, entre deux sanglots.

* * *

Les herbes nécessaires au traitement que l'apothicaire avait demandées n'étaient pas tout près. Gray, Natsu et Happy faisaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. La vie de leur amie en dépendait. Qui sait combien de temps elle tiendrait dans cet enfer. Ils les avaient enfin trouvées, et se dépêchaient de rentrer. Ils ne s'étaient pas pris le bec une seule fois depuis leur départ, quand ils arrivèrent devant le grand arbre dans lequel résidait la vieille femme. Ils frappèrent à la porte, et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, tendirent aussitôt toutes les herbes requises. Elle les prit et renferma la porte d'un coup sec.

-Attendez dehors ! Et pas un bruit !

Le temps leur paraissait une éternité, mais ils savaient touts les deux que cette femme était en mesure de faire revenir leur amie. Ils respectèrent le silence demandé. Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit avec un sac.

-On y va !

-Oui ! Répondirent-il en chœur, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

-Je la croyais réveillée. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle si ce n'est pas le cas ? Quelle douleur j'ai pu lui causer ?

-La perte de sa mère n'est pas le seul souvenir douloureux de Lucy, Erza, dit calmement Levy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune mage aux cheveux bleus savait très bien, même si Lucy ne lui en avait rien dit, que celle-ci nourrissait pour la mage en armure des sentiments très forts. Elle s'en était aperçu après la bataille contre Phantom Lord, peut-être même avant que la blonde ne s'en aperçoive elle-même. Cette fois-là, les mots d'Erza après avoir arrêté le tir de Jupiter, avaient touché la constellationniste en plein cœur. Et elle avait bien vu le changement chez son amie après ce qui s'était passé à la Tour du Paradis. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, devant le regard plein d'incompréhension d'Erza et répondit :

-Disons qu'elle a eu très peur de te perdre, toi aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Quand ? Je vais bien !

-Erza, tu es quelqu'un de fort et d'entier …et … tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas toujours compte, mais parfois tu prends de gros risques : arrêter le tir de Jupiter et détruire environ 200 des lacrimas de foudre de Luxus à toi toute seule, la Tour du Paradis, et dernièrement la morsure du serpent de Cobra. A ce que j'ai compris, il s'en est fallu de peu.

Erza ne bougeait plus. Elle était sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça quand elle se battait pour ses amis ou pour la guilde. C'est vrai que les mots de Natsu après la Tour du Paradis l'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir. Mais d'être de nouveau à la place de celle qui avait été protégée, de voir son amie allongée sur ce lit, souffrant, elle commençait à comprendre. Et surtout elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle ressentait tous les jours il y a quelques années, l'impuissance. _Je dois devenir plus forte. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je veux la protéger. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Lucy, c'est un soleil, un sourire, la joie. Je ne veux plus la voir pleurer, la voir souffrir._

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Levy qui poursuivit :

-Je crois que cette fois, elle a juste voulu être celle qui te protège pour que tu ne sois pas une nouvelle fois blessée ou pire.

Erza sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mirajane parla à son tour. Elle ne trahirait pas sa parole en dévoilant les sentiments de Lucy pour son amie, mais elle pouvait peut-être aider Erza à comprendre un peu son geste.

-Elle se sentait très impuissante, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai envoyée, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il y a plusieurs façons d'aider quelqu'un, pas uniquement avec la force ou la puissance … et qu'elle réalise, ce que toi-même tu n'as pas encore réalisé, que sa seule présence est suffisante pour t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin.

Erza ravala ses larmes, se retourna vers son amie d'enfance, puis vers Levy et lui demanda gentiment :

-Levy, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais parler à Mira.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et elle sortit de la chambre laissant les deux mages les plus fortes de Fairy Tail à leur conversation.

-Ça a marché pour moi. Comment tu savais, Mira, qu'elle réussirait à me faire sortir de ma chambre ?

-Je te connais depuis longtemps, même si je ne connais rien de ton passé avant la guilde. Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as changé à son contact. Et de manière positive.

-Je vois. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Sauf depuis que tu me l'as envoyée ce matin-là. Tout est très confus dans ma tête.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est compliqué pour moi ces choses-là. Je ressens des émotions et des sensations que je n'ai jamais ressenties avant.

-Comme ?

Erza sentait ses joues s'empourprer à l'idée d'en dire davantage, mais parler à Mira était peut-être une bonne façon d'y voir plus clair.

-Tu sais qu'elle a dormi chez moi avant qu'on parte en mission ?

-Oui, et ? Répondit-elle, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Elle s'est endormie avant moi et … je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me blottir contre elle.

Ses joues étaient rouges et elle ne pouvait pas regarder Mira dans les yeux. Elle était gênée à l'idée de dire tout ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais elle en éprouvait le besoin. Tout ceci était très nouveau, et elle avait besoin du soutien d'une amie.

Mirajane, qui sentait bien que pour Erza se livrer n'était pas chose aisée, décida de l'encourager dans cette voie :

-Et qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment-là exactement ?

Erza hésita un court instant, puis décida finalement de laisser son cœur parler :

-Je me sentais si bien Mira, si apaisée, si sereine, comme si c'était ma place, comme si c'était là que je devais être, dans sa chaleur. J'aurais pu restée comme ça … indéfiniment. Elle a tenu ma main toute la nuit, je me sentais en sécurité. Et ses grognements étaient si mignons quand je l'ai réveillée le lendemain, que je n'avais qu'une seule envie …

Rien qu'en repensant à ce moment, son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues étaient encore plus rouges. La même chaleur que ce matin-là envahissait son corps, et l'envie de le blottir à nouveau contre celui de la blonde refit surface instantanément. Mira interrompit ses pensées :

-Laquelle ?

-…l'emb … l'embrasser … Je voudrais que chaque matin soit comme celui-ci.

-Je comprends

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Mira ? Je ne peux pas avoir de telles envies envers une amie …

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu es simplement tombée amoureuse d'elle, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois quand on passe beaucoup de temps avec une personne.

-Amoureuse, hein ? … J'ai si mal de la voir souffrir … Je veux qu'elle se réveille de ce cauchemar, je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne le supporterai pas Mira, je ne m'en relèverai pas cette fois.

-Je sais.

Erza posa sa tête sur le bras gauche de Lucy, et murmurait son prénom. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur la main de la blonde. Mirajane caressa les cheveux écarlates de son amie dans un geste qui se voulait affectueux et rassurant. Puis elle ajouta :

-Elle va s'en sortir. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne veut bien le croire elle-même. Elle va s'en sortir. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Je peux rester près d'elle en attendant ton retour.

-Mira …

-Oui ?

-Merci, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je ne partirai d'ici qu'avec elle à mes côtés.

-D'accord, je comprends. Je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le moi savoir.

-Merci

Mira lui sourit tendrement et sortit, laissant Erza et Lucy seules dans la chambre.

 _Je n'arrive pas à la laisser. Je ne peux pas lâcher sa main. Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? La seule pensée de ne plus pouvoir lui parler, être à ses côtés, voir son sourire, rire avec elle, la toucher, l'enlacer comme cette nuit-là … Mon estomac se noue … J'ai peur … Suis-je vraiment amoureuse d'elle ? Une chose est sûre, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés. Alors peut-être bien que oui …_

* * *

Le trajet entre l'habitation de Polyusica et la guilde s'était fait dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, tout était très calme, mais le silence total s'installa dès qu'ils entrèrent.

Mirajane s'avança vers l'apothicaire :

-Elle est à l'étage, chambre du fond, à droite.

La barmaid, les deux garçons et Happy la regardèrent monter les marches. Tous leurs espoirs reposant maintenant sur les épaules de la vielle femme et sur la volonté de Lucy. Ils suivirent Mirjane jusqu'au bar et s'installèrent.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Natsu.

-Toujours pareil, répondit-elle

-Et Erza, comment va-t-elle ? Intervint Gray

-Elle n'a pas bougé de son chevet.

-Hm … je vois.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle

-Hm … je ne sais pas … je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer … mais quelque chose a changé entre ces deux-là. Elles sont plus proches qu'avant …

Juvia qui s'était rapprochée du groupe s'immisça dans la conversation :

-Est-ce que Gray-sama est jaloux ? Encore ma rivale en amour !

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, arrête avec tes bêtises, je suis sérieux là.

-Et alors en quoi c'est mal qu'elles soient proches, le pervers ?

-La ferme, l'allumette ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal !

-Les garçons calmez-vous ! - Intervint Mira – Continue Gray.

-Depuis que je connais Erza, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un. Elle a finit par s'intégrer à la guilde et parle avec tout le monde, mais personne n'a passé son armure, sauf peut-être Lucy. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis inquiet pour les deux. Il faut que Lucy s'en sorte, c'est une évidence. C'est une amie précieuse que nous ne voulons pas perdre. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je dis juste que nous pourrions en perdre deux.

-Erza est forte ! Dit Natsu

-Je le sais ça, baka ! Je dis juste que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle supportera de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est si cher.

-Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Lucy tient une place spéciale dans le cœur d'Erza ? lui répondit Natsu.

-Son comportement ces derniers jours. Mais peut-être que je me trompe … On devrait monter les voir.

 _Gray est très attentif et très perspicace_ , pensa Mirajane. Ils s'éloignèrent du comptoir et Mirajane fit signe à Jet de venir la voir :

-Oui Mira ?

-J'ai un service à te demander …

* * *

Erza se redressa quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se retourna et vit Polyusica entrer et se diriger vers Lucy. Connaissant le caractère de la vieille femme, elle ne dit pas un mot, ne voulant pas se faire expulser de la chambre. L'apothicaire sortit un flacon de son sac et versa un peu du contenu dans un verre. Elle releva la tête de la blonde et versa le contenu du verre dans sa bouche. Lucy recracha tout.

-Zut !

Elle semblait réfléchir à un moyen de lui faire prendre le remède sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance quand Erza interrompit sa réflexion :

-Je vais le lui faire prendre … coûte que coûte …

-Comment ?

-En l'empêchant de tout recracher, répondit Erza d'un air décidé.

Elle prit le flacon des mains de Polyusica, le porta à ses lèvres, et emplit sa bouche d'un peu de liquide. Elle se pencha au-dessus du corps de Lucy, releva doucement sa tête, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui ouvrit légèrement la bouche à l'aide de ses deux pouces. Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de la blonde, déposa ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, de la blonde, et laissa le liquide couler doucement d'une bouche à l'autre. Le corps de Lucy s'était détendu au contact des mains et des lèvres de la chevalière, et celle-ci ne rencontra donc aucune résistance de la part de son amie, et put lui faire avaler la dose nécessaire de la potion. Elle reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et essuya les lèvres de son amie avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle reprit sa place sur la chaise près du lit de cette dernière, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Polyusica qui avait reconnu la petite fille qu'elle avait soignée il y a quelques années se tourna vers elle :

-Quelqu'un qui t'est cher ?

-Hm … très …

-Le remède devrait faire effet cette nuit. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, il faudra lui en redonner demain. Et …

Erza releva la tête vers la vielle femme qui poursuivit :

-… parle lui, cela peut aider parfois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

-Merci.

L'apothicaire quitta la pièce. Erza regardait Lucy. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Elle sanglota de nouveau dans son sommeil entre deux murmures :

-Erza … Erza … reste …

-Je ne vais nulle part Lucy … pas sans toi !

Etant seule avec Lucy dans cette chambre, Erza décida de suivre le conseil de Polyusica :

-Elle a dit que te parler pourrait t'aider. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Je ne me livre pas de peur de dévoiler mes faiblesses. Je porte cette armure pour ne plus jamais me sentir vulnérable. Ceux dont j'étais proche, je les ai perdus d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de faire cavalier seul. Et puis il y a eu Eisenwald, ton soutien, le travail d'équipe avec Natsu et Gray pour vaincre Lullaby, l'unité de la guilde face à Phantom Lord, où j'ai encore redouté qu'on m'enlève quelque chose de précieux à la Tour de Paradis, j'ai promis à Natsu de ne plus jamais sacrifier volontairement ma vie, mais de tout faire pour vivre auprès de mes amis. Aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Et je me sens de nouveau faible, vulnérable et impuissante. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, si tu perçois ma voix, ou juste des sons, ou rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si tu sens ma main sur la tienne. Je ne lâcherai pas ta main. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que Mira avait déjà compris. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour mettre un mot sur ce sentiment qui m'envahissait depuis notre rencontre. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi pour avancer. Tu étais là et je n'ai pas fait attention, pas penser une seule seconde que je pourrais te perdre. J'étais sûre de pouvoir te protéger. Aujourd'hui tu es allongée sur ce lit, et je suis si impuissante. Tu souffres et je ne peux pas chasser ta douleur. Je ne peux que tenir ta main et espérer que d'un instant à l'autre tu vas ouvrir les yeux et m'offrir ton plus beau sourire. Je vais devenir encore plus forte. Je te promets de ne plus jamais laisser personne te faire du mal. Ne me laisse pas … s'il plaît … c'est un long discours pour moi tu sais …

Elle posa sa tête sur le bras de la blonde. Le soleil venait de se coucher, et elle finit par s'endormir en l'appelant dans son sommeil :

-Lucy …

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Natsu, Gray et Happy qui étaient montés voir leurs amies, n'avaient pas osé entrer en entendant Erza. Ils n'avaient pas voulu interrompre ce moment-là. Ils étaient restés là, sans voix. Happy pleurait. Gray se retourna vers Natsu :

-Redescendons …

Et tous les trois redescendirent s'asseoir à une table. Aucun des trois n'avait encore pris la parole quand Natsu rompit le silence :

-Tu savais qu'Erza avait ces sentiments-là pour Lucy ?

-Non pas clairement, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je les trouvais plus proches. Je les ai surprises dans le train, elle dormaient blotties l'une contre l'autre quand je me suis réveillé. Alors disons que je me doutais de quelque chose. Mais tu sais comment c'est … difficile de savoir ce qui se passe sous l'armure d'Erza.

-Ça m'a surpris quand même de la part d'Erza, je pensais qu'elle aimait Jellal.

-Ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est de l'entendre se livrer comme ça, elle qui garde toujours tout en elle, et qui souffre toujours en silence.

-Hm … tu penses que quand Lucy sera réveillée, toutes les deux … ?

-Je ne sais pas, après tout Lucy a été en admiration devant Erza depuis leur rencontre, mais ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour elle je l'ignore.

-Je pense qu'elle l'aiiimmmeee, intervint Happy.

-Toi tu penses que tout le monde aime tout le monde, répondit le mage de glace.

-Si elles s'aiment, reprit Natsu, tu réagiras comment Gray ? Tu as le béguin pour Erza, non ?

-Non, je la connais depuis longtemps, elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Une sœur effrayante certes, mais plus sensible qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraître. Je déteste la voir s'enfermer dans la solitude et souffrir. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Lucy et notre première mission tous ensemble, elle n'a plus fait aucune mission seule et est restée avec nous. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et qu'elle ne soit plus seule. Et toi, Natsu ? Tu n'es pas amoureux de Lucy ?

-Lucy est ma meilleure amie. J'adore passer du temps avec elle. On s'amuse tellement ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour. Je n'ai rien ressenti de tel depuis Lisana. Ça ne me gêne pas que ce soit Erza qui soit près d'elle après ce que j'ai entendu. Elle est probablement celle qui a les sentiments les plus forts, et si Lucy ressent la même chose, alors c'est Erza qui doit être près d'elle. Elles est aussi comme une grande sœur pour moi, effrayante, comme tu l'as dit, y'a pas de doutes là-dessus !

-C'est clair, mais elle sourit davantage depuis l'arrivée de Lucy.

-Alors on n'a plus qu'à les soutenir du mieux qu'on peut ! Je préfère une Erza souriante que contrariée, dit Natsu en grimaçant en imaginant le visage d'une Erza en colère.

-C'est sûr ! Répondirent Gray et Happy en chœur.

Et Natsu et Gray qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à mettre leurs poings dans le visage de l'autre, tendirent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre dans un signe amical. Ils pouvaient être de parfaits idiots la plupart du temps, et se battre pour un rien, mais quand ils s'agissait de leurs amis, c'était différent. Ils étaient le genre de personne sur qui on peut compter. Ils décidèrent donc de rentrer chez eux dormir, et de laisser Erza veiller sur la constellationniste.

* * *

Dans la chambre à l'étage, Erza s'était réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Lucy n'était toujours pas réveillée, mais semblait moins agitée que la veille. Son visage n'exprimait plus la douleur et paraissait plus serein.

 _On dirait bien que la potion semble faire effet. Peut-être que je devrais lui en redonner un peu. Elle se réveillera peut-être …_

Erza prit le flacon, emplit sa bouche de liquide, et se positionna comme la veille. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à rougir. _Hier dans l'impulsion du moment, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, mais j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces … Haaa arrête de réfléchir Erza ! Pourquoi tu es si gênée d'un seul coup ? C'est pour son bi…_

-Erza !

Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Lucy était déjà pendue à son cou, la serrant si fort. Sous le choc, Erza recracha la potion sur l'oreiller. _Cette voix … ce parfum … cette chaleur …._ Elle était sans voix.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Quel soulagement ! Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas blessée ? dit la blonde qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur une Erza pensive, penchée au-dessus d'elle, les joues toutes rouges.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait instinctivement enlacé celle qu'elle avait eu si peur de perdre. La chevalière enroula ses bras autour de Lucy et lui rendit son étreinte. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur son visage. Elle était si heureuse d'entendre de nouveau cette voix. Elle devrait remercier Polyusica, cette femme était vraiment la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle inspira un grand coup, et parvint à parler malgré l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge :

-Je vais bien … grâce à toi.

-Moi ?

Lucy ferma les yeux et les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé lui revinrent en mémoire.

-Merci, dit Erza.

Puis elle desserra son étreinte, se recula et posa ses mains sur les joues de la constellationniste. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, qui avait elle aussi les joues rouges maintenant. Son regard était si intense, tendre et apeuré à la fois.

-Erza … ? _Des larmes ? Elle pleure ? …_

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Tu m'entends ?

-Désolée … _Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer …_

-Ne t'excuses pas, je suis juste contente que tu sois enfin réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, à part que j'ai horriblement mal à la tête.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-De ton visage avant de m'évanouir, ensuite tout n'a été qu'un long et douloureux calvaire.

-C'est fini maintenant, la rassura-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur sa tête.

-Hm …

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Ces deux jours ont dû être éprouvants pour toi, dit Erza en relâchant son amie, et en s'éloignant.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais demander quelque chose à Mira pour ton mal de tête, et prévenir tout le monde que tu vas bien. Le reste de l'équipe et de la guilde était très inquiet à ton sujet. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te remonte quelque chose ?

-Merci c'est gentil, mais je vais plutôt descendre avec toi.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux te remonter tout ce que tu veux, tu sais.

-Hm … je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas rester seule.

Erza lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Lucy la saisit et leva les yeux sur une Erza souriante :

-Tu devrais te préparer. Ça va être bruyant en bas quand ils vont te voir arriver, tu les connais ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lucy acquiesça et lui offrit son plus large et beau sourire.

 _Je suis si heureuse qu'elle aille bien._ Les deux mages se regardaient et souriaient sans se douter qu'elles avaient eu au même instant, la même pensée.

* * *

La guilde avait ouvert ses portes depuis une heure environ. Mirajane, comme à son habitude, s'affairait déjà derrière le comptoir. Makarov était assis dessus, les yeux fermés, comme s'il terminait sa nuit. Assis sur des tabourets, Cana, Gray et Natsu attendaient leur commande. Happy, debout sur le bar, trépignait à l'idée du délicieux poisson qu'il allait dévorer. Ils furent rejoints par Levy, Wendy et Charuru qui saluèrent tout le monde.

-Comment va Lucy-san ? demanda la jeune dragonslayer.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore montés, répondit Gray. Elles doivent encore dormir.

-Erza-san est toujours avec elle ? Elle n'a pas dû beaucoup se reposer. Peut-être aurions-nous dû lui proposer de veiller sur Lucy-san à sa place Charuru.

-Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Mirajane. Je le lui ai proposé, mais elle a refusé. Personne n'aurait été en mesure de la faire quitter cette chambre de toute façon. C'est Erza, elle peut se montrer têtue quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur.

-Je vois, dit Wendy en souriant. J'espère que Lucy-san va vite se réveiller alors.

-Oui, espérons que le remède de la vieille apothicaire soit efficace, ajouta Natsu.

Happy, qui en écoutant leur conversation avait tourné son regard vers les escaliers, s'envola d'un seul coup en s'écriant :

-Lucyyy !

Et il finit sa course sur la poitrine de la blonde. Tout le monde se retourna dans leur direction, et les cris de joie commencèrent à retentir dans tous les coins de la guilde en voyant Lucy sur pied et souriante. Le bruit la fit tout de même grimacer vu son horrible mal de tête. C'était comme si on lui tapait à coup de marteau sur le crâne. Ça n'échappa pas à Erza, qui l'entraîna vers le comptoir. Elles prirent place sur des sièges, et pendant que tout le monde saluait Lucy, Erza se pencha vers la barmaid de Fairy Tail et lui murmura quelque chose. Celle-ci s'éloigna vers la réserve, et revint avec un verre plein. Elle demanda à tout le monde de laisser la constellationniste respirer un peu et lui tendit le verre :

-Tiens Lucy, pour ta tête, lui dit-elle.

 _Comment sait-elle … ?_

Devant l'air interrogateur de Lucy, Mirajane jeta un regard rapide vers la mage aux cheveux écarlates, se retourna vers la blonde, lui offrit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, et reprit ses activités habituelles. Erza, qui s'était retrouvée écartée par l'attroupement autour de son amie, s'était assise un peu plus loin au bar. La blonde se leva pour la rejoindre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Merci Erza.

Elle avala son verre d'une traite et s'assit près d'elle, rejointe par Natsu, Gray, Levy et Wendy, qui lui faisaient part de leur joie de la voir de saine et sauve. Le souffle de la blonde dans son oreille avait fait tressaillir la chevalière. _Et voilà … ça recommence …j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras de nouveau, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, cette douceur, cette chaleur, de dévorer chaque centimètres de sa peau …_ Mira interrompit ses pensées :

-Erza ? Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Si… si ça … ça va, balbutia une Erza confuse.

Mira lui sourit, et reprit son service. Erza se ressaisit. _J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu, de réfléchir, mettre mes idées au clair et tenter de voir s'il y a une chance qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments. Même si je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser …_ Elle s'adressa à Lucy :

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Tu devrais peut-être te reposer aujourd'hui.

-Je vais rester un peu ici, le remède de Mira est très efficace, je me sens déjà mieux. Ça fait deux jours que je dors si on peut dire ça …

-Je vois … Je vais rentrer à Fairy Hills. Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper. Est-ce que ça ira ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Merci Erza … ça ira … _Elle part déjà …j'aurais aimé qu'elle reste encore un peu …_

-On se voit plus tard alors ?

-Hm…

Et elle s'éloigna du comptoir. Sur son chemin vers la sortie, elle croisa la barmaid aux cheveux blancs, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

-Mira, je rentre me reposer un peu. Maintenant qu'elle va mieux j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Peux-tu t'assurer que quelqu'un la raccompagne chez elle s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'y veillerai.

-Merci, je compte sur toi. A plus tard. Et elle sortit de la guilde, s'empressant de retourner chez elle.

Avec Lucy rétablie, le mage de feu et le mage de glace avaient repris leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes et déclenché une bagarre générale. La blonde s'était donc réfugiée derrière le comptoir lorsque Mirajane revint et découvrit une Lucy pensive, à l'air triste. Elle s'assit près d'elle :

-Ça ne va pas Lucy ?

-Elle est partie … répondit la constellationniste. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste encore un peu.

-Elle est fatiguée je pense. Elle n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis votre retour, et elle a peu dormi.

Lucy se figea d'étonnement, puis répondit :

-Je vois. J'étais tellement heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas blessée que je n'ai même pas réfléchi à tout ça et au fait qu'elle soit là à mon réveil. Elle pleurait Mira. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne soit pas blessée et je l'ai faite pleurer. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer sans rien lui dire, tu sais. Je l'aime tellement.

-Je sais. Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Ce soir tu te reposes. Mais demain soir pourquoi on ne se ferait pas une soirée filles chez moi. Je ne travaille pas et on pourrait demander à Cana, Levy, Wendy, et Erza de venir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. J'adorerais, et ça peut être amusant.

-Alors on fait comme ça. Rentre te reposer ! Je vais demander à Wendy de te raccompagner avec Levy.

-C'est bon, ça va aller Mi…

-Pas de discussion ! C'est ordre tu n'as pas le choix.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle prit le chemin de son appartement, en compagnie de deux mages aux cheveux bleus et d'une petite chatte blanche. Une fois arrivée à son appartement et après avoir remercié ses amies, elle prit un bon bain et se mit au lit, impatiente de se retrouver à la soirée du lendemain.

Ce soir-là, avant de rentrer chez elle, Mirajane fit un détour par Fairy Hills et avertit toutes les personnes concernées de la soirée du lendemain.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Vos avis, commentaires, reviews sont attendus, c'est toujours motivant. Alors n'hésitez pas. A la prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et merci pour les reviews, favs et follows :**

 **MissHarpie : comme toujours merci pour tes messages. Ils sont toujours encourageants**

 **Kyleen : Merci pour ton message : ça fait plaisir à lire.**

 **Kittypanthera : Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris. Oui je la continue, aussi souvent que je le peux. Quant à publier plus souvent, je fais ce que je peux, mais parfois c'est compliqué. J'essaie de faire au mieux.**

 **Zeldapotter : Encore merci pour ce message qui me touche et me motive à continuer et à essayer de progresser. Pour la rapidité de publication, je suis heureuse que tu comprennes. Mais je fais au mieux, je vous assure**

 **Omega : merci pour la review, c'est très gentil.**

 **Voili, voilou. Il est possible que le « rated » change au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait s'il passait en « M » ou bien vous préférez sans lemon ?**

 **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

N'ayant pas trouvé Cana dans sa chambre, ni à la guilde, Levy, Wendy, Charuru et Erza marchaient en direction de l'appartement de Lucy. Elles avaient décidé, sur une idée de la Chevalière, de passer d'abord chez la blonde et de se rendre ensemble chez Mirajane. Depuis que la mage aux cheveux blancs était venu inviter Erza à cette soirée, cette dernière avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle avait très envie de passer du temps avec Lucy, et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée filles pour peut-être en apprendre davantage sur les sentiments de la Constellationniste. Même si le rendez-vous n'était pas tard, elle ne voulait pas que la femme qu'elle aimait face le trajet seule. Elle avait donc trouvé ce subterfuge pour la surprendre et faire la route avec elle. Levy et Wendy étaient ravies et très enthousiastes à l'idée de cette soirée. Charuru était toujours très sérieuse, et Erza, comme à son habitude, ne laissait rien paraître. Mais le nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac à l'idée de voir la blonde était bel et bien là. Quand elles arrivèrent devant son appartement, Levy frappa à la porte, sous le regard étonné de la mage aux cheveux écarlates.

-Non Erza ! On ne rentre pas sans frapper. Je sais que c'est votre habitude, mais ça ne se fait pas, dit la jeune fan de livres.

Wendy avait un regard amusé et Erza haussa les épaules, l'air innocent, ne voyant pas où était le mal. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lucy, les cheveux détachés, en pantacourt blanc et un t-shirt rose HeurtKreuz.

-Surprise ! s'écria Levy.

-Les filles ? On ne devait pas se retrouver chez Mira ?

-Si, mais Erza-san a pensé que ce serait plus sympa d'y aller toutes ensemble. Alors on est venues te chercher avant d'y aller. Tu es prête ? Demanda Wendy.

Lucy se retourna vers la mage aux cheveux écarlates et eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, portait un jean noir moulant et un chemisier blanc très cintré qui faisait très bien ressortir ses formes, et laissait percevoir un décolleté très attrayant. Elle déglutit tant bien que mal et leva les yeux vers le visage d'Erza. Celle-ci lui souriait. _Elle est magnifique … Comment suis-je sensée reprendre ma respiration là ? Comment suis-je supposée ne pas me jeter à son cou ? Ce sourire … il me fait fondre … Je n'ai pas de mots … Mon cœur s'emballe trop vite là … je n'entends plus que ses battements … Je n'arrive pas à penser … à bouger … Il faut que je respire … Ses lèvres bougent … Elle me parle ?… Elles sont belles … c'est comme un appel … Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si sensuelle ?_

-…cy … Lucy ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Erza d'une voix plus forte.

-Oui ! Oui … désolée … vous m'avez surprise, entrez, je suis presque prête. Installez-vous le temps que je termine de me préparer.

Toutes les trois entrèrent dans le salon, Erza avait de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite de son effet. _Elle a semblé très troublée. Elle n'a pas remarqué que je l'aie dévisagée des pieds à la tête. Ce petit t-shirt moulant et ce petit pantalon lui vont à merveille. Elle a vraiment un corps … Oh non non non, ne commence pas avec ces pensées sinon tu ne vas plus rien maîtriser ce soir._

Une fois Lucy prête, elles partirent toutes les cinq en direction de la maison des Strauss. Levy, Wendy et Charuru marchaient devant. La jeune dragonslayer et sa petite chatte blanche écoutaient avec intérêt la mage aux cheveux bleus clairs leur raconter le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu. Légèrement en retrait, la Constellationniste et la Chevalière fermaient la marche en silence. Erza décida de le rompre :

-Comment tu te sens, Lucy ?

-Ça va, merci, lui répondit la blonde, et merci d'être venue me chercher. Mira-san m'a expliqué où ils habitent, mais comme je n'y suis jamais allée, je suis contente d'y aller avec vous, et surtout … de ne pas faire la route seule.

-De rien, ça nous faisait plaisir également de faire le chemin avec toi. Tu as pu te reposer un peu ? Pas de cauchemars ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si j'en ai eu, mais j'ai pu dormir un peu quand même. Disons que comme j'en avais déjà avant ça, ce sort n'a rien arrangé. Mais ça va bien finir par passer.

-Je vois … _J'aurais bien une solution … Mais …_ As-tu fais des cauchemars, mal dormi la nuit avant notre mission ?

La réponse resta en suspens. En effet, les deux mages aux cheveux bleus s'étaient arrêtées et attendaient leurs amies qui les avaient désormais rejointes, leur destination n'étant plus très loin. La question était restée sans réponse mais avait provoqué une avalanche de pensées dans la tête de la blonde. _Elle marque un point. J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit-là. Je me suis sentie vraiment sereine dans ses bras. La sentir derrière moi me rassurait. Elle ne pouvait qu'aller bien puisqu'elle était là, contre moi, son souffle dans mon cou. Sa respiration me berçait._

-Lucy-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es rouge tout à coup, demanda Wendy, sortant la blonde de ses pensées.

-Hein !? Heu … oui tout va bien Wendy, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

-Nous sommes arrivées Lu-chan.

Elles frappèrent à la porte, et une mage aux cheveux châtains vint leur ouvrir la porte.

-Cana ? Tu étais déjà là ? Demanda la Chevalière.

-Oui je suis venue plus tôt aider Mira. Entrez, on vous attendait.

Elles suivirent Cana jusqu'au salon où les attendait Mirajane.

-Bienvenue les filles ! Leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle les invita à se mettre à leur aise en désignant le centre de la pièce qui comportait une table basse en bois avec autour deux canapés et deux fauteuils. Sur la table trônaient déjà des amuse-gueules que la mage aux cheveux blancs avait préparé avec Cana. Lucy s'assit sur un des canapés tandis que Levy et Wendy optèrent chacune pour un fauteuil. Décidée à se rapprocher de la blonde, Erza s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle sous le regard approbateur de Mirajane. Cette dernière, debout derrière le bar qui se situait dans un coin de la pièce, leur proposa des boissons. Les deux mages aux cheveux bleus ainsi que Charuru choisirent des jus de fruits sans alcool. Lucy aurait bien pris un verre d'alcool. Sa proximité avec la Chevalière la rendait plus que nerveuse, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car le teint légèrement rosé que ses joues avaient pris n'avait pas échappé à ses trois aînées. Mais étant tout juste rétablie, elle préféra prendre également une boisson sans alcool. Erza fit de même, souhaitant garder le contrôle de la situation et avoir les idées claires. Finalement seules Mirajane et Cana, que rien n'arrêtait, prirent un cocktail préparé par la démone aux cheveux blancs, et vinrent s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé, face à Erza et Lucy.

-Je suis contente que vous ayez toutes pu venir ce soir ! Lança l'hôte de la soirée.

-Oui, nous aussi, répondit Levy, même si Wendy et moi ne partirons pas tard car demain elle part en mission avec la Team Shadow Gear !

-Oui et je suis impatiente, ajouta la jeune dragonslayer.

-Comment te sens-tu à Fairy Tail alors, Wendy ? Demanda Cana.

-Très bien, tout le monde est très gentil avec moi et fait le maximum pour que je me sente à l'aise. C'est une guilde géniale !

-Contente de l'entendre ! Et toi Lucy, ça fait quelques mois maintenant que tu es là ?

-Moi ? Et bien, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis mon arrivée à la guilde, mais je suis très heureuse de vous avoir rejoint et de faire partie de cette famille. J'y ai rencontré des personnes extraordinaires que j'aime par-dessus tout.

-Wow ! Ça c'est de la réponse ! Quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Hein !? Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? Non … heu … Et toi Cana ? Tu es là depuis plus longtemps que moi. Depuis tout ce temps, amoureuse de personne ?

Cana éclata de rire et répondit :

-Joli renversement de situation Lucy ! Et pour répondre à ta question, si, c'est le cas.

Lucy devint rouge, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Erza, Levy et Wendy ouvraient de grands yeux, étonnées également, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Cana et Mirajane riaient aux éclats. Elles avaient décidé plus tôt, avant de l'annoncer à la guilde, de profiter de cette soirée pour annoncer à leurs amies qu'elles étaient en couple depuis quelques semaines déjà.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la blonde. Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret …

-Je serai assez curieuse de voir laquelle d'entre vous sera capable de deviner. Mira, toi tu ne participes pas puisque tu es au courant.

-Je passe mon tour, déclara Wendy. Je ne suis pas là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée. Je ne connais même pas tout le monde.

-Oui je comprends, dit Cana. Restent donc ces trois-là pour le jeu. Alors on va corser un peu les choses.

 _Cana en mode « trop alcoolisée » qui veut corser les choses_ , ça ne présage rien de bon, pensèrent les trois mages en même temps. Cette dernière poursuivit :

-Je donnerai un gage à celles qui ne trouveront pas, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur le visage..

-Et vu son taux d'alcool à cette heure de la journée, je vous conseille de trouver, ajouta Mira. Je la sers au bar depuis le début de l'après-midi, et comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est excitée comme une puce et en pleine forme.

Les trois mages participantes avaient maintenant le visage sérieux et réfléchissaient afin de ne pas se tromper dans la réponse. Levy et Lucy pensaient avoir trouvé. Mais la personne à laquelle elle pensaient toutes les deux étant dans la même pièce, elles hésitaient à donner cette réponse et se sentaient très gênées. Erza quand à elle, n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de choses jusqu'à très récemment. Du coup, elle était assez ennuyée. Elle avait vu souvent Gray se préoccuper de Cana, qui s'isolait beaucoup au début. Alors peut-être que c'était lui. Peut-être que ces attentions l'avaient faite tomber amoureuse de lui. _Si c'est le cas, la pauvre, avec Juvia, elle n'a pas fini d'en baver_. Elle hésita encore un peu, puis se lança :

-Je pense que c'est Gray !

-Très bien, je prends note de ta réponse Erza, mais je vais attendre les deux autres pour te dire si tu as vu juste ou pas. _Toujours aussi aveugle sur ces choses-là à ce que je vois …_ Alors les filles, j'attends, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Lucy, embarrassée, bégaya :

-C'est … c'est dé…délicat

-Mais non voyons ! Lâche-toi, personne ne sera choqué ici.

 _C'est facile à dire ça …_

-Bon … heu … et bien … heu … Mira-san ?

Erza surprise, faillit recracher ce qu'elle venait de boire. Wendy et Charuru suivaient tout ceci avec beaucoup d'attention. Et Levy se lança à son tour :

-A vrai dire, je … je pensais la même chose, mais Lu-chan a raison ce n'était pas facile à dire en présence de la personne concernée.

-Mais attends ! Intervint Lucy. Tu as dit que Mira ne pouvait pas jouer parce qu'elle était au courant !

-Tout juste ! Répliqua Cana. Tu t'es vautrée en beauté Erza !

Cana riait à gorge déployée, et tous les autres regards convergeaient vers la mage aux cheveux blancs, attendant de sa part une quelconque explication. Cette dernière posa une main sur sa joue, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

-HalaHala … c'est en effet exact. Cana et mois sommes en couple depuis quelque temps.

-Hein !? Dirent les trois autres en chœur.

-Cana, ressaisis-toi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle tendrement en regardant sa compagne rire aux larmes devant les yeux ébahis de ses quatre camarades. Je crois qu'on l'a perdue pour un moment là. Mais c'est un peu normal quand on voit vos têtes, ajouta-t-elle, se retenant de rire elle aussi.

Wendy et Levy souriaient béatement, et Lucy tentait de reprendre ces esprits. Erza, aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se leva et commença à secouer la main de Mirajane en la félicitant. Lucy fut assez surprise par la réaction de sa camarade.

-Erza ? _Wow elle est super nerveuse, elle qui est toujours si calme. Elle a l'ait toute gênée. Elle est trognon quand elle est comme ça. Trop craquante … J'adore. C'est une facette qu'elle cache bien sous son armure. Si sensible et émotive, tout compte fait. Je l'aurais parié. C'est dingue ce que je peux t'aimer …_ Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçu que ses joues avaient pris un teint rosé, qu'Erza s'était calmée et rassise près d'elle et que Wendy lui parlait :

-Lucy-san ? Lucy-san ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es de nouveau rouge, tu as peut-être de la fièvre.

-Ha … heu … non ça va bien, merci Wendy. Cette annonce m'a surprise c'est tout, dit-elle, reprenant ses esprits. Alors les filles depuis quand ?

-Après le coup d'éclat de Luxus, répondit Mirajane. Elle commença à leur raconter le déroulement des évènements, quand elle fut interrompue par Cana qui semblait, d'un seul coup, revenir à la vie, toujours son verre à la main :

-Hop, hop, hop, pas si vite, on s'égare là ...

-Comment ça ? Demanda la blonde.

-Erza a répondu faux.

-Tsss, t'as pas oublié ça, hein ? Intervint la Chevalière, le visage de nouveau impassible.

-Oh non ma belle, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier, dit-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire faire ?

-Je crains le pire …

-Mais non, rassure-toi, je vais être très sympa, tu vas voir. Par contre si tu échoues, je t'en donnerai un autre plus dur.

-Je n'échouerais pas. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Mira, tu peux préparer de la musique douce s'il te plaît ?

Mira prépara le lacrima musical et ajouta :

-Tout est prêt : ça va durer environ trois minutes, c'est bon ?

-Oui, ça ira. Merci ma douce.

Lucy était toute émue en voyant ses deux camarades, mais se demandait ce que Cana allait bien pouvoir donner comme gage à Erza avec de la musique. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, très curieuse de la suite. Ce qu'elle n'imaginait pas, c'est que cette suite n'inclurait pas seulement la Chevalière. Cana attrapa un foulard qui traînait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

-Je vais te bander les yeux. Erza toi tu restes assise pour le moment. L'une d'entre nous viendra te chercher et tu devras danser un slow avec elle et deviner qui c'est. Tu ne donneras ta réponse qu'à la fin de la musique. Les filles, venez avec moi.

Elles allèrent à la cuisine et Cana expliqua :

-Lucy ! dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Oui, répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

-C'est toi qui va danser avec elle.

-Hein !? _Ho non non non ! Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais là, là ça va être dur de me retenir de l'embrasser en étant dans ses bras._

-Chuuuut !

-C'est pour elle le gage ou pour moi ? _Zut ça m'a échappé_

-Pour elle bien sûr. En quoi c'en serait un pour toi ? répondit-elle, trop tentée par cette perche tendue pour ne pas taquiner son amie.

-Ha pour rien, je dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai pourtant pas bu d'alcool. Bon d'accord je vais le faire. _Elle aura les yeux bandés donc si je suis gênée ou troublée, elle ne le verra pas. Mais les autres … Haa … cette Cana !_

-Ok, vas-y ! On regarde d'ici sans faire de bruit.

Lucy se dirigea doucement vers le salon, enclencha la musique, puis, debout face à Erza, lui prit les mains et la leva doucement, la dirigeant vers un endroit avec un peu plus d'espace. Sans un mot bien sûr, elle déposa les mains de la Chevalière sur ses propres épaules et plaça les siennes, légèrement tremblantes, sur les hanches de Titania. _Ce parfum … impossible … je rêve … trois minutes, hein ? Cana il va falloir que je te remercie pour ça plus tard. Même si je sais déjà qui est en face de moi, je suis censée deviner … Est-ce bien correct de profiter de la situation ? D'autant que je ne vois pas ses réactions ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser … En même temps quelle meilleure occasion de voir si son corps réagit à mes mains ?_

Elles dansaient depuis une minute déjà sous les regards de leurs amies et Erza n'avait pas bougé ses mains. Mais soudain Lucy sentit les mains sur ses épaules descendre le long de ses bras et remonter. Elle frissonnait au touché de son amie, resserrant sans s'en rendre compte son étreinte sur ses hanches. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa partenaire de danse. Celle-ci continuait de balader ses mains, caressant son cou, ses joues, puis de nouveau ses épaules, son dos, et le bas du dos. Elle n'alla pas plus loin et repositionna ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde dans un geste lent, lui caressant le dos sur toute la longueur. Lucy ayant nettement resserré son étreinte inconsciemment, aucun espace ne séparait plus leurs deux corps. La Constellationniste était au supplice, les yeux fermés, tentant de ne pas céder à son envie d'embrasser langoureusement la femme se tenant devant elle. _Il faut que la musique s'arrête … Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps … Ses mains sur moi comme ça … C'est juste impossible de lui résister … Elle va me rendre dingue … Est-ce que c'est intentionnel ? Parce que deviner, je veux bien, mais là, ces caresses-là … J'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu !_

Cana murmura à l'oreille de Mirajane :

-Finalement, je me demande si ce gage n'est pas effectivement plus une torture pour Lucy que pour Erza.

-Il semblerait … qu'Erza s'amuse beaucoup … Répondit la barmaid de Fairy Tail.

-Elle n'est pas si maladroite que ça quand elle veut, on dirait … murmura la mage des cartes, un sourire aux lèvres.

La musique s'arrêta, et il en fut de même pour les deux danseuses qui cessèrent leurs mouvements. Les autres arrivèrent près d'elles et Cana demanda :

-Alors ? Ta réponse ?

-Lucy.

\- Ça c'est bien Erza !

Elle lui débanda les yeux, et elles reprirent toutes place au salon, Lucy tentant, tant bien que mal, de se remettre de ses émotions et de faire disparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues. Mirajane leur resservit à boire et elles discutèrent un long moment, racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance à la guilde, et comment Mirajane et Erza se battaient encore plus que Natsu et Gray.

Puis Levy, Wendy et Charuru décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elles remercièrent leur hôte et saluèrent leurs amies.

Restées toutes les quatre, elles continuèrent leurs discussions, Mirajane racontant comment elle avait fini par avouer ses sentiments à Cana. L'alcool aidant, elles étaient de plus en plus tactiles l'une envers l'autre. Lucy pensa qu'il serait bon de les laisser toutes les deux et se leva pour rentrer. La voyant, Mirajane intervint :

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, il se fait tard, et je suis un peu fatiguée.

Erza se leva à son tour. Mirajane la regardait en souriant.

-Tu pars aussi ?

-Oui, je raccompagne Lucy chez elle.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Erza, si tu veux rester je peux rentrer seule.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seule. Pas de discussion, compris ? Dit-elle en souriant et en se retournant vers la blonde.

-D'accord.

La mage aux cheveux blancs se leva à son tour :

-Avant que vous ne partiez les filles, Cana et moi voulions vous inviter. Nous avons quatre entrées pour deux jours dans un onsen à deux heures de Magnolia. On part demain et on aurait voulu que vous veniez aussi.

La Chevalière se retourna vers la blonde, qui avait eu le même réflexe. _Comme c'est mignon, pensa Mirajane._ Puis elle enchaîna :

-Sans vouloir remuer de mauvais souvenirs, avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé ces derniers temps, on a pensé qu'un peu de repos et de détente vous feraient du bien.

-Je viendrai avec plaisir, répondit la Constellationniste. Et toi Erza, tu es libre ?

-Oui, je viendrai aussi.

-Très bien alors on se retrouve à dix heures à la gare.

Elle raccompagna ses invitées jusqu'à la porte et les regarda partir avec un air attendri sur le visage. Puis elle retourna se blottir dans les bras de l'élue de son cœur.

Erza et Lucy marchaient silencieusement jusqu'à l'appartement de la blonde. Celle-ci remarqua que la Chevalière avait le visage serein, détendu et souriant. _Ce qu'elle est belle vraiment … et ce que j'aime quand elle sourit …_

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Erza ?

-Oui, et toi ?

-Très bonne aussi.

-J'ai été surprise pour Mira et Cana, mais elles forment un beau couple.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu n'avais pas trouvé, mais tu as gagné ton gage !

-Oui, je n'allais pas perdre et faire à Cana ce plaisir, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je me doute.

-J'espère que tout ça ne t'as pas mise trop mal à l'aise ?

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette danse … je l'ai … trouvé plutôt agréable.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit la mage aux cheveux écarlates en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et en lui souriant.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Lucy.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Erza, ça m'a rassuré.

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Bonne nuit Erza, à demain alors.

-Oui à demain. Bonne nuit Lucy, lui répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. J'emmène tes cauchemars avec moi.

Puis elle s'éloigna, se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main. Lucy lui renvoya le même signe. Elle était sans voix, elle rentra chez elle plus par automatisme qu'autre. Parce que là, à cet instant précis, elle planait. _Si elle continue comme ça pendant deux jours … je ne pourrais plus me retenir …_

* * *

 **Tous les commentaires, reviews, messages, conseils, avis sont appréciés, et même souhaités alors n'hésitez pas. Que ce soit en reviews ou en MP. Merci d'avance :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Enfin. Désolée. Je sais, ce fut long. Mais bon, voilà, panne d'inspiration, fatigue, visionnage d'animés autres que Fairy Tail. Tout ça m'avait un peu éloignée de l'écriture. Merci, en tout cas pour votre soutien et votre patience. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais terminer sur ce chapitre ou non. J'avoue que je la laisserai bien tel quel. Donnez-moi votre avis. Sur ce bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et merci pour les reviews, favs et follows :**

 **MissHarpie** **: merci pour ton commentaire et pour ta fidélité. C'est toujours encourageant et parfois on en a besoin.**

 **thegleek67** **: merci pour ta review. Oui Erza qui se plante c'est drôle sur ce sujet là. Mais elle n'est pas si nulle que ça, tu vas voir.**

 **Kyleen** **: Merci pour la review et pour tes messages, très motivants. J'ai finalement opté pour le M.**

 **AmandineReader** **: Merci pour ton message. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi agréable à lire.**

 **Zeldapotter** **: Merci encore de ton soutien. J'ai fait comme je le sentais et finalement ce fut plus long que prévu. Pour la longueur, je pense peut-être arrêter là, je ne sais pas.**

 **Mlodie932** **: voilà la suite** **J**

 **link345** **: la voilà, la voilà, la suite )**

 **kayla1213** **: Hello** **J** **Merci beaucoup pour ton message. J'ai eu du mal pour ce dernier chapitre mais j'ai fini par le terminer. J'espère qu'il suivra la route des précédents. J'attends également avec impatience les tiens** **J** **Au plaisir de te lire.**

 **kittykat** **: merci pour la review, et voici la suite.**

 **Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Erza s'était réveillée tôt. Elle était très enthousiaste à l'idée de ces deux jours à l'onsen, qui plus est en compagnie de Lucy. _La soirée d'hier était vraiment très sympa. J'ai eu la nette sensation d'un rapprochement entre elle et moi. Elle a trouvé cette petite danse agréable. La plupart des gens me craignent, mais elle, c'est différent. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle voit sous l'armure. Même si elle ne voit pas tout. Mais elle ne porte pas de regard juge sur moi, elle m'accepte telle que je suis avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Yosh ! Mes affaires sont prêtes. Elle me serrait si fort hier quand on dansait … Je vois bien que je ne la laisse pas indifférente, alors peut-être qu'en essayant de provoquer un peu les choses …_

C'est avec ces pensées positives qu'elle se dirigea vers la gare. Arrivée sur le quai, elle aperçut Mirajane et Cana qui attendaient leurs deux amies patiemment. Lucy n'était pas encore arrivée, mais elles étaient toutes les trois un peu en avance.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Salut Erza !

-Lucy n'est pas encore arrivée ?

-Non mais nous sommes en avance, répondit la mage aux cheveux blanc.

-J'aurais peut-être dû passer la chercher, dit la Chevalière.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va arriver, dit Mirajane sur un ton rassurant.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lucy arriva. Elle salua ses amies et s'excusa de les avoir fait attendre. Elles montèrent toutes les quatre dans le train et prirent la direction de l'onsen que Mirajane avait demandé à Jet de réserver. En effet, après sa conversation avec Erza dans la chambre de la Constellationniste, elle avait décidé de leur offrir une petite escapade en espérant que cela les rapprocherait davantage, les obligeant par la même occasion, à dormir ensemble.

Une fois installées dans le train et le trajet déjà commencé depuis une quinzaine de minutes, Lucy s'était de nouveau endormie contre la vitre. Erza, comme la fois précédente, déposa la tête de la blonde sur son épaule avec douceur et tendresse, sous le regard attendrie de Mirajane et à la surprise de Cana qui le lui fit remarquer :

-Je ne te savais pas si douce et attentionnée.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Chevalière qui balbutia une réponse tant bien que mal :

-Je … c'est … elle … en fait … ça me vient … naturellement avec Lucy…

-Ce n'était même pas une taquinerie, tu sais, vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux, lui répondit Cana en souriant et en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Merci.

Toujours en plein sommeil, la Constellationniste se repositionna confortablement contre le corps de la mage écarlate et lui enserra la taille. Erza devint toute rouge, sous les rires étouffés des deux comparses assises en face d'elles. Mirajane adressa un sourire à son amie et lui dit :

-Je crois bien que notre petite Lucy se trouve très à son aise dans tes bras. C'est une bonne chose non ?

-Oui, répondit doucement Erza, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, les filles s'étant elles aussi assoupies. L'annonce de l'arrivée dans leur ville de destination les réveilla assez soudainement. Lucy se demandant de nouveau comment elle était passée de la vitre du train aux bras d'Erza. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses interrogations car le train était arrivé en gare et elles devaient descendre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elles firent face au complexe qui les accueillerait pendant deux jours. Il comprenait un ryokan, des bars et des restaurants proposant différentes nourritures locales et étrangères, ainsi qu'une plage privée réservée aux résidents de l'auberge. Elles se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et attendirent dans le hall pendant que Mirajane se rendait à l'accueil. L'intérieur était tout en bois, et dégageait une atmosphère sereine et apaisante. Lucy arborait un large sourire et regardait partout avec des étincelles dans les yeux, sous l'œil amusé d'Erza qui ne la quittait pas du regard. _Je suis si contente qu'on soit venues ici. Il va falloir que je remercie vraiment Mira et Cana. Le voyage était plus qu'agréable, et ce sourire-là vaut tout l'or du monde. Je suis si heureuse de la voir à nouveau sourire. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir encore son corps contre le mien. C'est comme si mon cerveau n'avait plus l'autorité nécessaire pour contrôler mon corps. Il réclame le sien si fort._

Le flot incessant de ses pensées fut interrompu par le retour de Mirajane, suivit d'une hôtesse vêtue d'un kimono. Elle les salua et les conduisit à leurs chambres respectives. Les deux chambres étaient l'une à côté de l'autre, et donnaient toutes deux sur un bain privatif, mais commun aux deux chambres. Chacune des chambres possédaient deux pièces. Dans la première se trouvait une table basse entourée de coussins, avec une ouverture sur le bain privatif. Dans la deuxième se trouvaient deux futons installées côte à côte, et une porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Les filles avaient décidé d'installer leurs affaires, et de se retrouver ensuite dans le hall pour choisir un endroit où manger. Une fois regroupées, elles décidèrent de déjeuner dans un restaurant proposant de la nourriture orientale, et y découvrirent de nouvelles saveurs culinaires, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Une fois sorties, Erza se tourna vers Mira et Cana :

-Merci les filles pour cette excursion, c'est vraiment très agréable, et j'avoue que ça me fait vraiment du bien.

-C'est Mira que tu dois remercier en fait, c'est son idée et c'est elle qui invite, répondit Cana.

-Mira-san, c'est vraiment gentil merci infiniment, intervint Lucy.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça les filles, ça me fait plaisir et ça me fait du bien aussi. Pour être honnête, je voulais aussi passer du temps avec Cana, dit-elle en prenant sa compagne par la taille. Cela aurait été dommage que vous n'en profitiez pas aussi, ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Je comprends, dit Erza. Alors vous souhaitez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

-Je voudrais aller à la plage, répondit Cana. Qu'en penses-tu Mira ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Et vous les filles ?

-J'ai vu qu'ils proposaient des massages, j'avoue que je me laisserais bien tentée, dit Lucy, dans l'optique de laisser également un peu d'intimité à Cana et Mira.

-C'est une bonne idée ça, intervint la Chevalière. Je n'avais pas vu. Je serais assez partante pour ça.

-Et bien voilà, coupa Mirajane. Nous allons à la plage, et vous, vous allez vous détendre et laisser les masseurs prendre soin de vous.

-On se retrouve ce soir pour le dîner ? Demanda Lucy.

-Ha non ! Ce soir je réserve Mira pour moi toute seule, dit Cana, avec un sourire gourmand sur le visage, ce qui fit légèrement rougir la mage aux cheveux blancs.

-D'accord, répondit Erza. Alors profitez bien et à plus tard alors.

Elles se saluèrent, Cana et Mirajane se dirigeant vers la plage, et Erza et Lucy vers le salon de massage.

Une fois arrivées au salon, une hôtesse les accueillit et leur proposa au choix une salle individuelle pour chacune d'entre elles, ou bien une salle double où elles pourraient restées ensemble. Elles choisirent sans hésitation la deuxième option. Elle les fit patienter un instant, et revint suivit de deux jeunes femmes qui les saluèrent.

-Nous serons vos masseuses pour l'heure à venir, dit l'une d'entre elles.

-Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, ajouta l'autre.

Elles les guidèrent vers des cabines, puis leurs tendirent à chacune une serviette.

-Vous pouvez vous dévêtir à l'intérieur et sortir par l'autre porte. Vous arriverez directement dans la salle de massage.

Les deux mages s'exécutèrent, puis s'installèrent chacune sur une table de massage, se laissant aller aux bons soins des deux masseuses. Leurs corps se détendaient sous les doigts des deux jeunes femmes. Elles appréciaient toutes deux ce moment de silence, duquel semblait se dégager calme et sérénité. En apparence seulement, car les pensées des deux mages se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. La proximité du corps de l'autre, l'effet du massage et rien d'autre à quoi penser, ne faisaient que stimuler leur envie réciproque. Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de masquer sa nervosité, le visage tourné vers celui d'Erza qui avait les yeux fermés. _Elle est si belle. Elle s'est endormie ? Si seulement je pouvais être les mains qui la massent._

La mage aux cheveux écarlates ne dormait pas du tout, loin de là. _Ce massage est vraiment très agréable. Je me demande si c'est difficile à faire. J'aimerais bien savoir, comme ça je pourrais la masser autant qu'elle le voudrait, surtout après les missions éprouvantes._ Elle hésita un court instant, puis, toujours les yeux fermés, prit la parole :

-C'est très agréable. Est-ce difficile à apprendre ?

-Je pourrais vous montrer, répondit sa masseuse. Mais nous n'avons bien évidemment pas le droit de nous faire masser par les clientes. Je suis désolée.

-Ha je comprends. Mais vous pourriez me montrer sur mon amie ?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. _Hein !? Attends un peu là ! J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir en te voyant nue à côté de moi, alors si en plus tu me masses … Non, non, non, pitié. Cette femme me rend dingue._

-Si elle est d'accord, oui je peux vous montrer et vous guider.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux masser qui d'abord ? Demanda Lucy, sous le choc.

Erza ne répondit pas à la question et la regarda en souriant :

-Allez, s'il te plaît Lucy.

 _Pauvre de moi … Je ne peux pas dire non à se sourire-là …_

-D'accord … si ça te fait plaisir, je t'en prie, mon corps est tout à toi. _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis à voix haute moi ! En même temps, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas obligée de le dire tout haut Lucy ! Baka !_

-Merci Lucy ! _Hum c'est bon à savoir …_

La Chevalière descendit de sa table, et enroula sa serviette autour d'elle. La masseuse de la blonde s'arrêta, et laissa la place à Erza et à l'autre masseuse. Cette dernière lui fit une petite démonstration en lui donnant les explications nécessaires, puis la laissa œuvrer seule. La mage aux cheveux écarlates, et aux joues légèrement plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée, posa délicatement ses mains sur le corps de la Constellationniste et commença son massage. Au toucher de la femme qu'elle aimait, Lucy laissa, malgré elle, échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. _Baka ! Fais attention ! Ne te laisse pas aller comme ça ! Mon dieu que c'est agréable. Il va falloir que je me concentre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas craquer._ Ce petit son, qui n'avait pas échappé à Erza, l'encouragea d'autant plus. Elle savourait chaque centimètre du corps brûlant sous ses doigts. _Tu ne peux plus me le cacher Lucy, je vois bien que tu frémis sous mes doigts. Cette petite escapade est vraiment arrivée à point nommé. Je dois reconnaître que tu es coriace. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à ne pas couvrir ton corps de baisers là tout de suite. Mais combien de temps vas-tu résister Lucy ? Quand vas-tu enfin craquer et te laisser aller à ce que tu veux vraiment ?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la masseuse :

-Vous vous en sortez très bien mademoiselle. Votre amie semble apprécier.

-Merci. Oui on dirait, ça va Lucy ?

-Hmm … très … bien, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler et devait rassembler toute son énergie pour ne pas attraper la mage au-dessus d'elle, la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser. Erza décida de cesser de torture la blonde. De toute façon l'heure était arrivée à son terme. Les deux masseuses leur tendirent un yukata, et leur proposèrent de se rendre dans une autre pièce, où un thé apaisant leur serait servi. Les deux mages acquiescèrent et suivirent l'une des deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'installèrent et dégustèrent leur thé avec plaisir. Elles avaient toutes deux besoin de reprendre un peu leurs esprits. Elles décidèrent ensuite de se balader un peu dans le complexe, avant de se rendre à l'onsen privatif de leur chambre. Après un long moment dans le bain, elles regagnèrent leur chambre.

Ce moment passé dans l'onsen avait bien détendu son corps, mais pas son esprit. Lucy n'en pouvait plus : voir Erza nue, le massage et bain, n'avaient fait qu'attiser ce désir présent depuis longtemps. Les regards perçants et les sourires ravageurs de cette dernière, ne faisaient qu'accentuer les sentiments qu'elle tentait de cacher, en vain désormais. Erza pouvait en effet être aveugle sur ces choses-là, mais une fois focalisée dessus, tout était devenu clair, et elle avait perçu le trouble de la blonde, qui avait toujours les joues rouges. La Chevalière, une main sur la joue de son amie, posa son front contre le sien :

-On est peut-être restées trop longtemps. Tu es toute rouge, tu as peut-être de la fièvre, est-ce que ça va ?

Lucy ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni ses mouvements. Sa résistance volait en éclats. Elle avait atteint sa limite. _Je ne peux plus résister Erza …_ Elle fit le même geste et murmura :

-Er…za…

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Oui … c'est … toi … et personne d'autre …

La blonde se rapprocha de ce visage souriant qu'elle aimait tant. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Elle sentait le souffle d'Erza contre sa bouche. _Elle ne recule pas ?_ C'en était trop. Elle combla le peu d'espace laissé entre leurs deux bouches, et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la mage aux cheveux écarlates. Elle se recula légèrement, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. _Ses lèvres sont si douces, c'est comme un rêve … doux et sucré … Mais je n'ai pas rêvé … je l'ai fait … que va-t-elle dire ? Que va-t-elle penser ? Mais j'ai tellement envie d'elle …_ Un flot d'émotions la traversait, le plaisir, le désir, l'envie de recommencer, la confusion aussi. Surprise par son audace soudaine, elle s'apprêtât à dire quelque chose quand sa camarade l'interrompit :

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Et cette dernière saisit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour tendrement. Encouragée par cette réciprocité, l'audace de Lucy reprit alors le dessus. Elle approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue goûter chaque recoin de la bouche d'Erza qui commençait à gémir sous ses assauts. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses, tout en continuant ses baisers ardents. Erza s'agrippait à son dos, emportée par toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait.

-Lu…cy …

Cette dernière souleva la cuisse d'Erza, sa bouche glissant maintenant sur sa joue, puis s'attardant dans son cou. Elle goûtait chaque centimètre de ce corps qui s'offrait à elle. Sa timidité s'envolait face à une Erza qui s'abandonnait à ses caresses.

Cette femme, si forte d'habitude, si impassible, cachant ses émotions derrière son armure, avait laissé tombé toutes ses défenses devant elle, pour elle. Lucy ne l'en aimait que davantage, si cela était encore possible. Elle l'aurait désirée encore plus, si son désir n'était pas déjà à son maximum. Cet abandon était la preuve qu'Erza se sentait en confiance avec elle, en sécurité. _Elle me rend vraiment dingue … je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter … je veux tout savoir d'elle, tout savourer … je veux tout … je_ _veux tout d'elle … et rien qu'elle …_

Erza avait le corps qui tremblait de désir. Elle attrapa la blonde dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'au lit, et l'allongea avec douceur. Insatiable, Lucy bascula leurs positions, et se retrouva au-dessus d'Erza, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de la Chevalière. Celle-ci posa délicatement une main sur sa joue, l'invitant à continuer.

-Lucy…

-Er…za…

La Constellationniste l'embrassa de nouveau, pendant que ses mains s'occupaient à dénouer la ceinture du Yukata de la mage aux cheveux écarlates. Elle quitta sa bouche un instant, enfouit sa tête dans cou, et murmura à son oreille les mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire :

-Je t'aime Erza … je t'aime tellement ...

Le corps de la Chevalière frémit sous ses mots. Ses mains, qui caressaient les cheveux de la blonde, inclinèrent délicatement son visage afin de croiser son regard. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle lui sourit tendrement et répondit :

-Je t'aime…

-Erza …

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et la blonde reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. La ceinture étant défaite, elle ouvrit le yukata, et admira pendant un instant le corps parfait de la femme qui frémissait sous ses doigts. Elle effleura son cou, ses épaules, passa le bout de ses doigts entre ses seins, effleurant à peine sa peau, la laissant descendre jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Erza frissonnait de désir. Lucy se pencha, embrassa son cou tout en caressant ses bras, ses hanches.

La Chevalière défit à son tour le yukata de la blonde et le lui retira. _Je vais enfin … enfin sentir sa peau contre la mienne … sentir son corps nu …_

Lucy continuait ses baisers, allant de son cou à ses épaules, ne laissant aucun centimètre carré de ce corps échapper à ses lèvres, jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Erza haletait, laissant ses gémissements résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Lucy entrecroisa les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux d'Erza et laissa sa bouche et sa langue savourer le sein gauche de cette dernière. La Chevalière émit un râle de plaisir, tandis que la main gauche de la blonde massait et caressait son sein droit. Elle sentait le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait tressaillir sous ses caresses et cela lui procurait un plaisir intense. Les hanches d'Erza se soulevaient, comme un appel à davantage de contact. Elle sourit et décida de satisfaire cette demande. Elle descendit jusqu'à son ventre, tout en continuant à couvrir son corps de baisers, jusqu'à ses hanches, ses cuisses. Elle embrassait chaque centimètre carré autour de son intimité, sans toucher l'endroit qui la réclamait le plus.

-Lu…cy…

Elle pouvait voir et sentir le désir de sa compagne.

-Hm, répondit-elle.

-Lucy…

Ne souhaitant pas la faire languir plus longtemps, ni attendre plus elle-même, elle plongea dans l'intimité d'Erza et se délecta du gémissement de plaisir qu'elle déclencha. Erza tremblait sous les assauts de la langue de Lucy, dont la main gauche caressait toujours la poitrine de la Chevalière, qui était au bord de l'extase. Tout le désir intériorisé ces derniers temps allait enfin pouvoir être assouvi. Ne tenant plus, Erza serra la main de Lucy, criant son nom dans un hurlement de plaisir, laissant cette dernière savourer chaque goutte de la jouissance qu'elle lui avait procurée. Lucy releva la tête et remonta jusqu'au visage d'Erza en déposant de doux baisers sur son ventre, entre ses seins, son cou, pour finir par venir poser ses lèvres sur celles de la mage aux cheveux écarlates, qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Je crois que mon corps ne pourra plus jamais se passer de tes mains … lui dit-elle.

-Tant mieux parce que mes mains ne se lasseront jamais de ton corps, répondit sa compagne.

Lucy l'embrassa et se blottit contre son corps. Erza referma ses bras sur elle, la rapprochant autant qu'il était possible de le faire, et les recouvrit du drap, laissant les deux mages dans l'intimité et la proximité qu'elles avaient tant espérée.

* * *

 **Tous les commentaires, reviews, messages, conseils, avis sont appréciés, et même souhaités alors n'hésitez pas. Que ce soit en reviews ou en MP. Merci d'avance :)**


End file.
